Darkening Dawn
by BardofWorlds
Summary: This is a sidestory folder, the storys here will loop back into my other series, but enjoy what made my AU Pokemon world what it is.


First story of Darkening Dawn and the longest chapter I ever wrote, a month's work and I'm proud of it. This is Darkening Dawn, if you read the chapter I publish in Beginning in Kalos before this then you know that Darkening Dawn is a place for sidestoreis, stories about impact in the Pokemon world that shape **MY WORLD** and how its different from the canon anime. Anyway hope you all had or are going to have to great Holiday parties! See you next time

"I can't believe those three! I can't believe that I even trusted them this time, I must be so stupid!" The speaker was a red haired woman with long flowing red hair and wearing a flowing red sundress with blue Water type symbols on it, three Pokéballs on her waist and on her face was dark rogue lipstick and blue eye shadow and blush, as she moved through Cerulean as the sun started to set Misty Waterflower had a scowl on her face as she walked, her sisters had gotten her good this time. A trip to a spa was something she had thought they might have given up on their attempts to 'make her embrace being a woman' but she should have known better then to have thought they had given up their goals. She had been giving a voucher as an apology for them going on that cruise in the last minute and she had decided to finally use it, a mistake if she ever made one!

Everything was just like the last few times she had gone there over the years, a bit in the but after the she had gone for a message she had fallen asleep and had woken up to beauticians finishing painting her face! She had demanded to know just what they were doing and had been shocked that it was part of a package her voucher was for, it was called the Lovely Ladies package, and her surprise was so shocking that the owner who had been passing and had come into ask what the problem was. When he realized just what had happened he had apologized that he had allowed his establishment to take part in such a 'prank' he had been beside himself. She had told him that she should have asked what the package was and had asked what became of her cloths and the attendant said the package provided as part of the order a place to put new clothing because the old ones would be sent back to the recipient's home. She explained that most times they had it was before a date or a special party the person wanted to look their best for, at least that was the idea behind it. She had been offered a discount on her next trip but she had said there was no need that all she wanted were the cloths her sisters had set out for her and that yes, she would be back again. He had walked off angry, telling the attendant to tell the others to meet at closing time, walking off he had muttered about changing the rules for prepaid vouchers so there was that. But wouldn't you know it; the bag the attendant had brought her only had a dress and the makeup they had used on her in it. And to add insult to the joke, a message had been with the underwear, a thong and a lacy bra, that said 'wear this the next time you see Ashy-boy'. She had gone so mad about that she just changed and grabbed the makeup bag to throw at her sisters the next time she saw them, never even noticed the looks she was getting as she left the spa.

Misty heard a wolf whistle and looked towards the source to see it was a man who was _looking at her_. Misty fought down a blush when she noticed a lot of people were staring at her, most of them men with looks of lust in their eyes and most of the woman had looks of envy on their faces. She stopped at a window and looked at herself and had to put her hand on the window to make sure she who she was looking at. _That can't be me; that just can't be me._ Misty thought in total shock. She stepped back in shock and brought a hand to her face, this was her. She just stared at the window and spun around, maybe her sisters were right about some things, but the way they went about it was so wrong, when they returned they wouldn't be able to do a single show for two months at least! She turned off the main roads, she would take the long way along the river back towards the Gym, but first… she looked around and seeing no one looking at her she used her Pokégear to snap a selfie and walked off a little faster, a small blush on her face as she moved. _The girls would never believe how I look without a photo, but I can't show this to Ash, Brock and Max!_ Misty thought to herself as she walked on.

After a while she reached the path to her Gym and smiled as she looked at what the setting sun showed. She looked around the area, there was a small man made hill that separated the path from the _riverbank_ , benches and tables for people to sit at and a few grills to cook on. This was one of the true jewels of Cerulean as far as she was concerned, the hill was something that her dad has told her was done long ago to counter flooding, and over the years it had become a good place to watch Water Pokémon on clear days. This place at this time of day, it was special to her. This was where and when her father had started to train her to fight with a trident before the Siege; this was where she had found her Staryu's egg on a picnic with her sisters and where they had taught her so much about Water Pokémon. They might be more like Coordinators then Trainers but with their shows they were strong, both with their Pokémon and as fighters. Sure her sisters thought she was too much of a tomboy and could do with being more feminine and maybe they had some things right but as she heard before, people are the way they are so they could live with themselves, no more, no less. Misty just sighed again as the sounds of the river washed over her and she sat down on a bench to think a bit about her sisters. She knew they loved her and she loved them and a lot of what they did was in the reason of getting closer like they used to be. They had shouldered so much when dad died, they had started doing the shows partly to bring in more money but as the glamor and fame had changed them over the years they had drifted apart a bit, and maybe they wanted her to have more in common with them so they could be closer, and the way sensei had used reverse psychology to get her improve her weapon skills, but maybe they should have noticed that he tactics had driven her to quite the dojo and start to study their father's style on her own. _Or maybe they never noticed the reason behind it, the old man had left town that weak because his sister's husband had died and maybe they thought that was why I started to study dad's scrolls, it was that same month that they had earned their first award for their shows and attendance did spike a lot after that._ Misty thought with a sigh as she sat back and relaxed.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" A cry from what sounded like a young girl forced Misty to her feet and dashed towards the river, if someone was in trouble she had to help, and if someone was making trouble here than she would give them a piece of her mind. _It better be a wild Pokemon or animal_. Misty thought as she grabbed two Pokéballs as she moved.

"Yeah, don't be like that all we want to do is _play_ with you and your Pokémon! We just wanna see what an _Alolan_ _Seel_ can do." A ratty sounding voice echoed as Misty reached the hill and started to walk up it. _So it's not a wild animal after all, lucky me and bad luck for them to run into a gym leader in the one place this one will fight to protect people at!_ Misty swore to herself as climbed the hill.

"I've told you time and time again, she's not Alolan Seel!" The female voice cried out again as Misty finally reached the top of the hill.

"Yeah, all we want to see what that foreign Pokémon can do; don't be so hard skinned!" A scratchy voice said as Misty crested the hill and looked down at the r _iverbank_. A girl with bluish purple hair wearing a blue shirt and a black skirt, beside her was a blue seal like Pokémon with a light blue ruff that extended past its shoulders and on the girl's other side was a small backpack, both of them were muddy. The two of them were facing down three boys, one had short brown hair in an aqua green shirt and pants with a Krabby in front of him, a boy with red hair with a blue visor and a dark blue shirt and pants stood behind a Poliwag and a larger boy with black hair in a white shirt, light blue vest and black pants with a Shellder on his shoulder stood behind the other two.

"Joe's right, don't hold our ambush against us, we just started the battle before you did, that's all!" A deep and slow voice came from the larger boy with the Shellder.

"I didn't come out here to battle you losers, so just go away!" The girl cried out as her Pokémon moved in front of her. Misty looked over the scene and frowned. _This seems like a lot of trouble to go to force someone into a battle._

"How about a nice three on one battle then? Winner gets that necklace of yours." The brown haired one said it like she didn't have a choice

"I'd never agree to that Rod! You've been after my necklace since I came to this city and I won't wager it!" The girl said as she scowled at the boys who only chuckled at her.

"The boss wasn't gonna give you a choice, you want to leave you fight, you don't we knock you out and take it. And don't bother crying to Jenny, we have people who'll say we weren't even here and they'll believe us over an orphan like you!" The black haired one said with a sneer on his face as his Shelder jumped from his shoulder and the girl stepped backwards, clutching a chain around her neck. Misty felt her face start to grow hot as she got madder as she listened. _So that's the bottom of this after all. I can't let her handle this alone._ Misty thought as she raised her two Pokéballs in preparing to throw them.

"Why the heck are you three doing this, why do want my necklace so bad?!" The girl demanded as she locked eyes with the brown haired one as the girl's Pokémon got up and stood beside its trainer as it stared down the other three, reading itself to fight and defend.

"I'm sorry but if we don't bring it back then I don't want to think about what will happen to us if we don't. Get her gang! We'll pull that necklace off her throat before we run away!" The brown haired one called as the Krabby, Poliwag and Shellder moved to attack the blue Pokémon. Misty had had enough and threw her Pokéballs

Hinewai clutched her necklace as the three bullies Pokémon attacked her and her. _I can't let them take momma's necklace. I can't believe that they followed me here; I thought I could get some time alone with Popplio and relax but they just had to ambush us. 'Starting the battle before I knew it' my foot! Why did poppa want me go grow up in this city, 'safe and friendly people my ass'! I might have to use what Momma taught me, but I promised I'd only use in on humans if they were trying to kill me! I I can't kill them, they haven't done enough to me to even begin to be acceptable, what can I do?_ Hinewai thought as she backed up, her Popplio moving to defend its trainer.

"Politoed, Corsola go! Corsola Spike Cannon on the three chargers! Politoed jump and Protect around that girl!" A voice called out before white spiked rained down on the bullies Pokémon and a large green frog like Pokémon jumped in front of her and Popplio and formed a green dome around them. She and the bullies looked towards the voice to see a beautiful red haired woman in a red dress next to a pink Pokémon with branch-like growths on its back, a small horn on its front above two black eyes.

"Who the hell are you to butt in where you're not wanted you old hag!" Moe demanded as Hinewai looked at the woman in shock that someone would defend her. _Maybe you were right poppa, there are good people here._

"Sorry, but when I see three people ganging up on a fourth I just can't stay back, I guess that's just a habit that traveling with my friends gave me. But that doesn't matter, you walk away or I'll make you runaway with knocked out Pokémon." Hinewai looked in awe at the way the woman talked, she was so confident that she could beat them that she was treating it like there was no way she could loss.

"Joe, Moe! You two have your Pokemon break down that Protect, I handle that bitch's Pokémon; I'll have the advantage since it has to be a Rock Type!" Rod cried as Krabby turned and charged at the pink Pokémon.

"You heard the boss Poliwag, hit that shield with a Mud shot!" Joe cried out as his Poliwag opened its mouth and shot mud at the green shield.

"You heard Joe Shellder do the same!" Moe said Shellder opened its mouth and did the same as Poliwag. They fired blots of mud at the green shield, but the Politoad only let the attacks hit and barely reacted as it looked at its opponents, its arms crossed

"Your right about Corsola being a Rock Type, but that's its secondary. Keep that Protect up, supercharge it! Corsola, Scald it!" The woman ordered as Hinewai stared in shock. _But that moves a! it's Water, that pink thing is a Water Type!_ Hinewai thought as the Corsola opened its mouth and shot a stream of boiling water at Krabby, and the Krabby was pushed into the river, the water from Corsola causing steam to form where the water hit the river.

"A Water move?! That thing's a Water Type! Krabby stay under, strike when you've got a sure shot!" Rod said with shock as he stared at the woman and her Pokémon. Hinewai looked in aura at the aura the woman was giving off looked down at her Popplio and saw a look of worry on her face. _I can't believe how strong this woman is, I can't believe how sure she is that she'll win this. I can't let this woman fight alone, I have to help out._ Hinewai took deep breath and looked at her Popplio. Politoed looked at her when she stepped forward and Popplio moved in front of it.

"Popplio, we can't let this woman and her Pokemon fight alone, we've got to fight as well. Politoed you handle the Shellder, me and Popplio can handle Joe's Poliwag." Politoed looked at Hinewai and after a few seconds looking at her nodded.

Misty looked down at the two Pokémon firing mud at the Protect her Politoed had up and fingered her last Pokéball with a grim look on her face. _So far the Krabby is staying away but if one of the other two fires at Corsola and gives it a window to strike then it might be bad. They want this girl's necklace for someone, if they have a window they'll take it. Who the hell are these punks, is this some kind of gang initiation, I thought I ran the last bunch who tried this out of town months ago and who the heck is this Maria, this gang's boss? I could use my third one, but that might be_ _ **overkill**_ _. Wait, what?_ Misty was snapped out of her thoughts when the Protect dropped and Politoed jumped at the Shellder, grabbing it and throwing it behind the boys. At the same time as the Protect was dropped the blue seal fired a blast of water at the Poliwag that forced it backwards.

"Now Popplio while it's still dazed, fire off an Ice Beam!" The girl's command shocked Misty. _What's she after, wait could she be trying to?!_ Misty thought as she watched what was happening before her. The Popplio turned and fired a shot at the river, freezing a good ten feet in a half circle that was centered where Krabby had gone under.

"Krabby, get back to the shore, now!" Brown hair ordered, as Misty eyed the frozen river as the Krabby surfaced halfway from the end of the ice behind the boys and suddenly realized why the girl had done what she had.

"She's trying to keep the Krabby away so we can handle the other two, brilliant. Corsola, let's not let the new girl have all the glory, fire a Spike Cannon, this time zero in on the Poliwag, take it down!" Misty ordered. Corsola fired a large amount of white needles downward at the Poliwag

"Poliwag, no, no! What'll we do Rod, we can't handle this!" Joe said as he recalled his Poliwag and started to back up. Rod gritted his teeth and looked at the battle,

"Stay damn it, we can still win!" Rod snarled as he looked at the battlefield as his Krabby moved towards the battle, charging at the Politoed. _But damn it Maria wants that freaking Pendent! She has since that foreigner came into our class and that fool Galen complemented it! I promised that she would have it and every time I've tried to take that damn self-proclaimed defender stopped me; finally I found her alone and instead of an easy beat down, this stupid woman sticks her noise into this. And why the hell do I feel that I know her?!_ Rod thought as he looked at the woman on the hill, wondering why she looked familiar to him. 

"Politoed Double Slap the Krabby!" The woman's voice called out, as the Politoed jumped at his Pokemon and started to slap it with its front paws and sent it flying, it landed in front of its trainer and got up on shaky legs.

"Popplio use Hyper Voice on the Shellder!" Hinewai called out and Rod looked up to see her Popplio suck in a deep breath of air.

"POPPLIO!" Popplio screamed before a blue beam shot from its mouth and hit Shellder and causing and explosion. Once the dust settled Shellder was immobile and passed out. Rob greeted his teeth and looked at the battle and saw the three opposing Pokémon were looking right at his Krabby and made a decision. He looked right at Hinewai and locked eyes with her.

"You got luck this time but we'll get it eventually! Krabby, Heavy Haze!" Rod commanded his Krabby, it opened its mouth and breath out a large black cloud that covered the battlefield and he swiftly recalled his Pokémon and ran, the other two following behind him.

"Maria's gonna be mad that we failed Rod." Moe said as they ran along the r _iverbank_ away from the battle.

"SHUT UP! Damn it, it's all that woman's fault, who the hell was she anyway?!" Rod demanded as they ran, looking over his shoulder as they ran, looking for any sign of pursuit. _Why the hell did someone have to be there, this time of day most people are heading home and we were only able to corner her alone! And why the hell did she sound like I knew her!_

Misty coughed as the smoke cleared and wasn't surprised that the boys had run off. She looked around and saw the girl start to relax and saw the ice was still solid despite the speed of the river. _Maybe we should clean that up, it wouldn't be safe to let that break off and hit someone downstream._

"Corsola, Politoed, use Scald to melt the ice and start at the edges. Are you two okay, lucky I was resting nearby and heard you're cry." Misty said as she smiled at the girl who answered with a weak smile.

"Yeah thanks lady, those three are always bothering me and I thought that they wouldn't bother me so far out of town." The girl answered before she turned her head as she watched Corsola and Politoed started shooting hot water at the ice the battle had made, swiftly melting the ice. Misty just watched as the girl stared in awe at what her Pokémon were doing and chuckled. _Say what you will about Ash but he does know how to use moves outside of battle to the most creative of ways._

Hinewai looked on as the woman's two Pokémon used a Water move to melt the ice and couldn't help but stare. _So cool, so cool! I never would have thought this was possible, but Scald sends hot water so in the right environment this could be done, I can't believe I never even thought of the possibility of this!_

"They were after something from you; I don't suppose you'd know why?" The woman soft inquiry caused Hinewai to look at her before glancing away. The woman just sighed and looked at her and noticed how dirty Hinewai was and gave a small smile.

"I don't know if those boys are still around waiting to ambush you, who should I call to come get you, its 5 already and it's hard to see people hiding with the way….the shadows…. Is something wrong?" The woman asked as Hinwai's face fell. Hinewai cursed as she looked down at her Popplio

"Ms. Ojobora will have locked up for the night back at the orphanage by now, I guess I'll go see if Nurse Joy will let me crash at the center…." Hinewai trailed off as she saw how red

"Ms. Ojobora. Would that be MS. Emeline Ojobora, older woman, white hair in a bun with a buck tooth and a permanent scowl on her face?" The frosty way the woman spoke caused Hinewai to only nod as she watched the woman hands start to strangle an invisible throat. The woman started to chuckle darkly and grin sickly as she muttered.

"She's here in my city, I can't believe it; the gang is never going to believe it when I contact them next. What'll I do first, get _him_ or call Jenny and sit back and relax as she brings her in, I can't decide." The way the woman was talking was starting to make Hinewai nervous, did she know Ms. Ojobora? The woman stopped talking and saw Hinewai's face and slapped herself before she smiled at her.

"Well if that old witch locked the doors then how about you stay with me for the night? And I won't take no for an answer." The woman said with a smile as Hinewai started too slowly step back. Hinewai didn't trust the old woman at the orphanage and she'd need some evidence that this woman was trust worthy.

"Really you don't have to, Joy has put me up before and I was taught not to trust people I don't know." The answer Hinewai gave caused the woman to jolt a little and looked confused before she started to chuckle and got out a PokéGear that she quickly dialed a number on in.

"How about a character witness from Nurse Joy, would that let you trust me?" The woman asked as she handed over her PokéGear to Hinewai. She looked at the woman as she heard the sound of a phone ringing and stared, this beautiful woman knew Joy and was close enough to her for her to be used as a character witness, just who was she? 

"Hello, it's kind of late for you to be calling me, what's up?" Joy's voice came over the gear and caused Hinewai to jolt in place, they were friends it seems.

"Nurse Joy, it's me Hinewai, sorry to bother you but I got locked out again and this woman offered to let me stay over for the night, she gave me her PokéGear after she dialed you so can I trust her?" Hinewai said waiting a few minutes before Joy's voice came over the PokéGear.

"Hinewai, is that you? Of course you can trust her! She's one of the most trust worthy people in the city, don't you know that!" Joy exclaimed with a bit of shock to her voice that confused Hinewai.

"Nurse Joy, I think I would have remembered a woman this stylish about town and how would I have known her?" Hinewai asked as she wondered just who had saved her.

"Stylish, what are you? Give the PokéGear to the woman." Joy said flatly as the woman held out her hand and Hinewai handed her back her PokéGear and the woman brought it to her ear.

"Hi Joy it's me! Yeah, let's just say they got me good, I'll share a selfie I took with when I see you again, it's getting late and I have to feed everybody so bye! So your name's Hinewai?" The woman said with a smile as she turned it off. She offered her hand and with a little hesitation Hinewai took it.

Misty smiled as she led Hinewai and her Pokémon along the path. This day wasn't the best, she had been tricked by her sisters into getting a makeover, she had rescued a girl and said girl had told her one of the few people who had gotten away from her was in her city and she didn't know that Misty knew. All she had to do was have Hinewai identify her to Jenny, Jenny raids the place while the kids are away and then that old with will spend the rest of her life in prison. _Maybe I do like the makeup, but how they got me to get this makeover was something I'll pay them back for. Maybe I should arrange to go cheer on Ash in person when he's at his next tournament last minute, that'll teach 'em!_ Misty thought as they moved towards the Gym.

"I don't want to be a bother really, I can go to the Center and you don't really have to put me up for the night." Hinewai said causing Misty to look back at her and smile.

"It's no problem really, my sisters and I usually eat together and with them away I guess that I just wanted someone else to eat with. And after what I happened I know I can't leave you alone, I don't trust that they wouldn't ambush you again if you have something they want. And what did they mean about happen to them?" Misty said with a small scowl on her face as she led the way, looking about for anyone that might attack them.

"The only thing that was so out there for those three was that they did what they did without masks this time and attacked me alone. The last few times they've bothered me they always had masks on and a lot of people who could back them up that they weren't doing it. I don't know what they meant about what would happen to them. If you hadn't been there they would have taken…." Hinewai trailed off, before she sighed and brought her chain out of her shirt. At the end of it was a white crystal shaped like the Water symbol with a liquid inside it that glowed in the darkness as Misty watched it she felt a sense of calm from it.

"My poppa said mamma called it Legendary Water; it's something that she said was passed down from parent to child for generations. I wore it on the outside one day at school and the next day they started, my locker at the school gym was vandalized, my space at the orphanage was ransacked and they started to attack me when I was out. If he hadn't been helping me then I don't know if I'd still have this." Hinewai said only to blush when she saw the look Misty felt on her face as she looked at the younger girl.

"Him, do you have a male friend whose being helping you out more than a regular friend would?" Misty asked with a small smirk on her face as she watched Hinewai splutter and kick the ground as her Pokémon snickered. _If this is how I acted when my sisters needle me about Ash then maybe I'll forgive them, but then again that thing they did with the underwear._

"He's just a friend and he'll do anything if someone is in trouble! Whenever he's not helping out at the school he's taking missing pet Quests at the center for free! When the school paper interviewed him he said a man's got to do what a man's got to do. " Hinewai said with a blush as the woman laughed a little as she led the way along the path. _Why do people always have to ask that about him, first Joy, then Rio and Emerald and now this woman, really what do they see when I talk about him that lets them think he is anything but a friend! And she always snickers when It's brought up, she has to like his Seal._ Hinewai thought as she walked after her.

"And not that I'm complaining about it or anything but how much longer will we be walking where exactly do you live anyway?" Hinewai asked as she reached down and picked her Popplio and carried her as she speed up to walk next to the woman.

"Don't worry we're almost there. In fact you can see it from here. It's that large building there along the river." The woman said as she pointed forward. Hinewai followed her arm and stared in shock, the woman was pointing at the Cerulean Gym!

"Wait; that's the Cerulean Gym. You have sisters, you used Water Pokemon at the river, Nurse Joy thinks you're one of the most trustworthy person in town and we're heading towards the Gym… You're the current Gym leader, the so called 'Tomboy Princess'?!" Hinewai said with disbelief that caused the woman to laugh a little and spin around before she bowed and raised her head with a grin on it.

"Misty Waterflower, journeywoman of the trident, Water Pokémon specialist and currently the Gym Leader of Cerulean City while my sisters are away on vacation! Nice to finally introduce myself to you Miss Hinewai." Misty said with a flourish as she opened the doors and led her inside and past the way to the pool.

"So do you want to wash up before or after we eat, I think you're about my size when I was your age so you could fit into one of my old swimsuits, if one of the witches three didn't donate them to charity or something. Or you can have a shower and I can give you a bathrobe that should fit you." Misty said as Hinewai looked at her and shook her head.

"I have a change of clothes in my bag, after I came here to the city last month and started to get used to how the b… Ms. Ojobora runs the orphanage I just got into the habit…" Hinewai trailed off as she saw the look on of rage on Misty's face.

"You got used to have that woman locking you out. I can't wait until I can tell Jenny." Misty said with a scowl on her face as she opened a door and ushered Hinewai into a small room with a spiral staircase going downward.

"My sisters and I live here in the Gym; we converted half the subbasement into our home years ago. We have a few rooms set aside for when people stay over so choose one and you can stay here for the night." Misty said as she led her down into a warm looking room with an open window peering into a kitchen and a large TV behind a couch in clear view of a table near the kitchen. Two hallways led away from the room and a set of controls on the wall next to the window. A large fish tank full of tropical fish was against the wall and multicolored fish swam lazy patterns as the light played over them.

"Amazing." Hinewai breathed in awe as she looked around the room. Misty gave a small laugh as she saw the face Hinewai had on her face as she looked around.

"Yeah isn't it? Our mom, she was an architect and she designed this years ago. When we decided to move in here Daisy found the plans and we just decided to do it. The hallway over there leads to the rooms my sisters and I've claimed as our own and the other one leads to the visitors wing as we call it and a door into the storage area of the gym. Both of them has a shower and you can choose where you sleep tonight. We'll have our meal then you can help me feed all the other creatures in the gym and our own Pokémon." Misty said as she gestured to the hallway closest to the kitchen.

"I'll take a shower before we eat if that's okay Miss Waterflower." Hinewai said with a small smile. Misty reached over and ruffled Hinewai's head.

"Call me Misty kid, go shower and once you're done the two of us will have a long talk about those boys who attacked you over some leftovers." Misty said as Hinewai walked down a hallway, still carrying her Popplio in her arms. _I can't believe I'm having a meal Misty Waterflower, Water Pokémon Gym Leader. I could learn so much about the Water Element from her, and this place is amazing! The way she used that Scald, I just couldn't believe my eyes._

Misty watched Hinewai walk down the hallway and got out her Pokégear and dialed Jenny's number. Time to finally put to rest an old foe that she had hoped was dead by now. But to think that she wormed her way into an orphanage in her city, she wanted that witch locked away for the rest of her life.

"Cerulean City Police, how may I help you tonight?" A voice came over the Pokégear as Misty leaned against the wall.

"I'd like to talk to Officer Jenny, please tell her the caller is Misty Waterflower, and I'd like to talk to her about a case I was involved in in Johto." Misty said with a calm voice.

"Of course Miss, please wait a few seconds." The voice said as wait music started to play. Misty just shook her head. _Wasn't there a meeting about changing the music at the last meeting of the city's departments? Maybe they just haven't chosen the new music yet, ahh well, that doesn't matter much._

"Hello Misty, you wanted to talk to about something that you ran into in Johto, why would something that you ran into over there cause you to call me?" Jenny's voice came over the gear and snapped Misty back to the present.

"Jenny hay, did you ever read the report about an orphanage whose matron ran it as a child slave farm? She sold some of them to a mine if that helps your memory." Misty said as she walked towards her kitchen to see what she had to offer for dinner.

"Yeah and I still have nightmares about it when I'm up late at night. I grew up near there before I moved here after the Siege and I saw that place and that bitch a few times. The fact it's a cold case still makes me mad." Jenny said with a note of disgust in her voice

"What's the official word on it? They never found her?" Misty asked with a note of dread in her voice. _I had hoped they just weren't talking about it to protect the kid's identities, but why do 1 feel like it's something a lot darker._ Misty thought as she

"Officially she disappeared somewhere in the Orange Islands. In all like hood, she's probably dead on one of those small islands, ones with only a few people living on them or one with only animals or Pokémon on it. What with how much the news paid much attention to it I wouldn't expect anyone not a local or in the business to have heard her name, much less seen what she looks like." Jenny said with a note of exasperation in her voice.

"The case never made national news? So that explains it then. Jenny, what if I told you there's a chance that that witch is operating an orphanage somewhere in this city?" Misty said with a hard tone and heard Jenny push her chair back. _I had hoped they just weren't talking about to protect the kids identities, but why do 1 feel like it's something darker._ Misty thought as she waited for Jenny to react to the bombshell she had dropped.

"Are you serious, I mean it, are actually you serious? You have evidence, proof of this?" Jenny demanded with an equally hard tone of voice. Misty grinned before she replied.

"I haven't seen the bitch but I recently made a friend named Hinewai that lives in said orphanage. She dropped the witch's name when she mentioned that she locks the doors when it's five o'clock. She did the same kind of thing in Johto and the name's the same so there a chance although why she never even changed her name I can't understand." Misty said with a scowl. Jenny only sighed and Misty heard her chair move before she spoke again.

"Some criminals who escape do crazy things when they think they're in the clear. Where is this witness now, is she safe?" Jenny asked with a hint of worry that caused Misty to chuckle as she opened her refrigerator.

"She's at my place, I'll talk to her about it and send you a message if she doesn't want to talk to you tonight, she was attacked earlier and she seems to be a little skittish." Misty said with an apologetic tone.

"Then I'll come over in about two hours then; I'll bring over a file photo of her for identification. Talk to you later." Jenny said as Misty put her Pokegear away and started to grab some food for her and Hinewai.

Rod swallowed as he led his the way through the darkening streets of Cerulean City, a look of worry on his face as he walked. It was about the person he was leading his boys towards the bitch of a witch that they took orders from on fear of torture. They were all Jr. Trainers but she had a partially vicious one with her and it seemed to take _pleasure_ in tormenting them when she let it off its leash. He at least tried to take the blunt of it when it happened, one reason that the other two were so loyal to him.

"Can't we just tell her we failed in a message boss; do we gotta tell her in person?" Moe whined as he looked about, trying to find anything that would take up some time and stall until they had to talk with her.

"Yeah, we can tell her tomorrow when we meet the class at the gym before the teacher does roll call." Joe chimed in with a note of fear in his voice as he looked around, trying to find if any of her followers around them.

"Remember what happened to us the last time we tried that, and what she did to us for being 'scared of our just punishment'? Why we don't do anything about her?" Rod demanded as they got off the main roads and entered a residential area. Joe and Moe looked at each other and shuddered as they remembered. As they moved past houses with fences they finally stopped in sight of a house with a large brick wall. Rod swallowed and turned towards the other two.

"Look you two, it was my idea to ambusher her there and not have anyone on watch in case anyone was around or to turn them away, mine alone understand." Rod said with a snarl on his face and led them towards the house and turned towards the side alley to the right and led the way down it. They came to a door and he knocked on it, after a few minutes a butler with a scowl on his face when he saw the three boys and the looks on their faces.

"I assume that you've failed again, even though we had Mr. Galen occupied for the last few hours?" He asked with a grave voice. Rod decided to bluster on and snarled at the man.

"Can it, I came to talk to your mistress, not the help!" Rod snarled before he pushed past him and led the other two into the back yard. He walked towards a gazebo farther back to the side. A pool with reeds sticking out of it was beside it, a girl there age was sitting there in a white dress drinking tea as two Pokémon, one a blue bird like and the other one with a pink chubby, vaguely star-shaped body ate some food at her feet. The girl had long black hair that shined and reached the small of her back and she had a serene expression on her face as she read from an old fashion looking large book spread out on the table, a chandler of crystals the source of the light shining down on the table. Her eyes were a deep blue and she said nothing when she noticed that Rod and his followers were standing just outside the gazebo.

"By your silence I can guess that you failed once again. Even with him preoccupied at the other side of the city, you still failed." The girl said in a low tone of voice that if Rod didn't know it was a mask would have sounded beautiful. _This bitch plays so much attention to show a picture of a lovable girl whose sugar and spice, but you'd never expect that she runs the last gang in Cerulean! Why she wants that necklace I don't know but I don't want to._

"I didn't think that we needed a lookout, Maria and…." Rod trailed off when Maria raised her hands. The Clefairy had looked up at them and a glint was starting to form in its eyes as a purplish blue glow to form around its eyes. His two friends were holding themselves as it got up and started to walk towards them.

"I don't want excuses, I wanted results. And now we have to punishment to hand out." Maria said as her Clefairy walked towards them. Rod looked at her with a look of despair on his face and started to shout.

"Maria! It was my decision not to use a lookout! If anyone of us deserves to be punished it's only me, only me!" Rod cried out before the three of them started to scream as they gained a purplish blue outline. She sipped her tea as they screamed, waiting a few minutes before she coughed and the outline faded away and the screaming stopped, falling to the ground panting. She waited until they had stopped before walking towards them and reached down and forced his head up to look at her, locking eyes with him, capturing his black eyes in her see green ones.

"I have been patient, I have waited but I am done waiting, tomorrow when the class goes on their field trip she is not to return with us. You are to find a time when she is alone and steel the necklace from her, kill her if you have to. Next time I will have you taken to a place and have my little beauty visit you every day." Maria said with a serene smile on her face, relishing the look of horror on their faces as they heard and understood just what she was saying. She turned and threw her hair back with a quick motion of her right hand, a blue gem on a ring on it sparkling in the light of the chandelier.

"Do show them out, I don't want to have to see any one of them until tomorrow." She said to her butler who picked up Moe and Joe and led the three of them back to where they had entered the yard. She waited until her buttler had returned before she turned and looked at him when he returned to her side.

"Go start running a bath for me. After that I want the reports on all the people who could have a reason to interfere with them at live anywhere around this city. Put the people who might have a clue as to what that brat has around her neck on the top. Also I want you to get me a report on everything dear-Galen did today; I want to see how well our tricks worked on him and if he called anyone of the people you find." She declared as her butler bowed and went off to start her bath. She sat back down and turned a page and came across a picture of Hinewai's necklace above a page full of writing in an ancient tongue. She gave a wicked smile as she ran her fingers over the letters before she leaned back in her chair.

"You always were an idiot uncle. Why would you want to rule the seas openly when it's so much more profitable to rule from the shadows, no fuss and all the power with no one to even know you exist, and who would want to destroy or stop you if they don't know you exist? Once I have what I need from that girl and from that place, then I will rule every inch of the oceans and every town along it." She said as she closed her book and walked back to her house as her Pokémon followed her.

The three boys looked at the closed door to the yard and exchanged looks with each other. Rod just gestured for them to follow him and moved away from the house at a dead run. As soon as they were out of sight of the house Rod walked towards a public bathroom and put his face against a wall near the girls room and started to curse.

"Boss, we can't do that, we just can't." Moe said with feeling as they stood around. Joe looked down and hugged his arms close to his body.

"Tell me something I don't know Moe, if we kill her then **she** will own us! You can count on that bitch having a way to get evidence on us to hold over our heads for the rest of our lives." Rod muttered as he tried to think of a way out of this.

"What about Galen and Hinewai? If we tell them what's the reason behind why we've been attacking her maybe they could help us find a way to…" Joe trailed off as the impression Rod was giving off got even worse.

"Galen might believe us, and Hinewai is one of the only people sees that witch for who and what she really is, but knight boy will just charge at her and that will be that! She'll spin a sob story and they'll all believe her and then think of what she'll do to us. No matter what we're fucked." Rod said as he pressed his face against the wall. Moe looked around and looked over his shoulder as they stood there, a look of worry on his face. He looked and noticed a few other people out and about and felt the eyes of some on them on him.

"Boss, we can't decide on anything tonight, we should go home and try to deal with this tomorrow, give us some time to think of a way to handle it. And I'm feeling eyes on us, we should go." Moe said as he turned back to the other two. Rod just sighed and agreed with his friend, they should go home.

"We won't, we can't kill her, but we've still got to get that necklace, this is our last chance. You two go home, will meet at the gym with our class and deal with it on the trip." Rod said as he turned to his friends. They nodded at Rod and moved away from and walked towards their homes. Rod stayed where he was and looked up and sighed. He closed his eyes and started to curse Maria.

"Why the fuck does she want that damned necklace from Hinewai that bad, just what the heck is it that she's going to all this trouble for." Rod demanded as he tried to find some reason for everything she had ordered done to try to get that necklace. With that final exclamation he pushed himself off the bathroom wall and walked off. As Rod walked along the sidewalk back to his home, he never paid attention to the fact that Officer Jenny speed by him on her motercyle a minute later, he just walked on to his house dreading tomorrow.

A good ten minutes later after he had left a girl walked out of the bathroom with an inquisitive look on her face. She was wearing a golden vest over a blue shirt and a black skirt-shorts combo and had her black hair in a ponytail that reached her shoulders. She clicked off her Pokégear and looked down the road towards the high class residential area and absorbed what she had overheard.

"I knew there was a reason beyond them wanting to pawn something they thought might fetch a pretty penny. So who's the 'her' they talked about? But given what they said there are two people 'she' could be. I'd better talk to H about this on the ride up tomorrow." She mused as she moved away from the area at a small run, her thoughts moving as fast as she was. _And maybe I should see about hacking into the security cameras around here, if any them have. There have been a few incidents where the person was found past out, and with problems with their memories. If 'she' is involved I need to look into it. It's just my civic duty if they're after my friend; then I have to anyway. And if I break this I might have the biggest story of the year!_

"I don't know the whole story but I'll find out what your reason is Rod, or my name isn't Syretia, ace reporter of North Lane Academy, and if someone is using you then they're my enemies, nobody but nobody messes with my friends!" Syretia declared as she looked at the moon overhead and looked over towards where the three boys had come from.

Misty put the last of the dishes away and turned to Hinewai and sighed. She saw the look on Misty's face and adopted a sheepish look. _So much to put if off until she forgets about it, I guess that was wistful thinking on my part._ Hinawa thought as she looked at Misty.

"So I guess you want to have that talk about those three now then Miss….Misty?" Hinewai asked with a small smile.

"Yes we have to have a talk, but not about that. A few years ago I was on a journey traveling with friends of mine. They were great friends and together we saw many wonderful things, met some great people, fought monsters, villains and saved a few lives along the way. One of them was when I was in Johto, it started innocently enough." Misty began as she saw down and looked at Hinewai. Hinewai watched her and stay silent, somehow knowing that she should stay quiet until Misty was done talking.

"We had just set up camp when this boy in rags came running into view being chased by men in suits, they said they had come to retrieve him, my friend didn't trust them and said he'll take him to Officer Jenny, they didn't like that and attacked us. To make a long story short we discovered that we had rescued an escapee from a slave mine. Jenny raided the place with help from the local gyms in the area and us; we rescued all the slaves but the sickest thing was that while a few of the captives were kidnapped victims most of them were 'adopted' from this orphanage that bought them from the matron. The woman's name, it was Emeline Ojobora." Misty said flatly as Hinewai went still before she paled. _She was a slave trader? How the hell did she get control of an orphanage then?_ Hinewai was so shocked she went white as she stared at Misty.

"I thought that she didn't like children, but she sold kids? Are you sure it's the same woman?" Hinewai asked shakily, only for Misty to reach over and clasp her shoulder.

"The name is the same and it might be the same woman. I called Jenny about it and she'll bring over a photo the law has on file about her. Even if the woman is someone else, the fact that she's using that name is very worrying. I'm sorry to put you in such a position Hinewai, but if you identify that witch as the same person on file then Jenny would have all the justification to raid the orphanage and bring her in." Misty said solemnly as Hinewai looked at her and took a deep breath.

"When will they raid the house?" Hinewai asked as she worried for all the other kids that might get hurt in the crossfire.

"Knowing Jenny like I do, when you're all at school. It will be fast, quick and planed out. They will do everything they can to make sure no one is hurt." Misty said with convention as she remembered similar raids Jenny did when they chased what they thought was the last gang out of Cerulean.

"What a way to come back from a trip, hu." Hinewai mused. Misty jolted in her chair and looked at Hinewai in shock. _There's no way_ _that she goes to that school, is there? And if she does the chances that she's in her class._ Misty thought as she shook her head and looked at the younger girl.

"You wouldn't go to North Lane Academy, world you, Miss Elizabeth Garcia's class?" Misty asked with a strained smile. Hinewai looked at Misty and covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"No, no no no. there is no way you're the chaperone for that field trip tomorrow, the odds of me meeting you and you being!" Hinewai said as Misty started to laugh. She stopped when a buzz sounded and she turned to a small monitor set in the wall and saw Jenny at the front of the gym, a folder under her arm.

"Let me tell you about a few situations I've been in on my journey and then I'll talk about the odds. That's Jenny, I guess I forgot to ask as soon as you came back but would you consent to talking to Jenny about the identity of the Matron of your orphanage." Misty finished with a formal tone of voice. Hinewai straightened up and looked at Misty, this was the Gym Leader and she nodded after looking at her for a few seconds. Smiling Misty walked over to the small monitor and pressed a button next to the monitor. A light next to the montoir went off and Misty spoke into an intercom.

"Jenny, Hinewai and I are in my 'house' come on down." Misty said as the doors to the gym unlocked and looked towards the stairs. After a few seconds Jenny was seen walking down the stairs and started speaking before

"Sorry for the trouble this might cause you Miss…Hinewai. Hello, I was told that….Misty, is that you?" Jenny said as she stared in shock at Misty. She was confused before she looked down at herself and realized that she hadn't changed out of the clothing she had gotten at the spa. She just looked at Jenny and gave off a small laugh at the way Jenny reacted.

"Oh, this. Well to make a long story short my sisters got me good this time. They gave me a coupon for a package at that spa off Main Street. And the parameters of the package were to be lulled to sleep and awaken ready for a night on the town, I woke up a bit before it was done and raised a stink about it." Misty said with a sheepish look on her face. Jenny just looked at her and sighed and gained a smirk on face. She walked to the table and sat down across form Hinewai who sat up straighter when she saw the look on Jenny's face.

"Let's talk about that later. Now then. Is this the person who's in charge of the orphanage you currently reside at?" Jenny asked as she pushed the folder she was carrying towards Hinewai and opened it to reveal a picture of an old woman with her white hair in a bun and a smile on her face. Her face had winkles and she was wearing square glasses on her forehead. Hinewai looked at it for a few seconds before she looked up at Jenny.

"That's her, I almost didn't recognize it because of the smile; I usually see her with a scowl that has to be frozen to her face." Hinewai said, causing Misty to nodded and look at Jenny.

"That tracks with what the others kids said about her in Johto Jenny, and what I saw at that mine." Misty said darkly as memories played behind her eyes. Jenny looked at Misty and

"Final question, what is the exact location of your orphanage? There are three in the city and depending where it is will make the raid more difficult." Jenny said as she looked at Hinewai who started to look concered as she thought about the others who might get hurt because during the police's raid.

"She goes to North Lane Jenny, so she should be in the one in that district…."Misty trailed off when she saw that Jenny was going white with shock

"North Lane, as in North Lane Academy?! That's where you go?!" Jenny exclaimed in a loud voice as she shot to her feet. Hinewai looked at Misty with a look of fear on her face and Misty gestured for her to let Misty do the talking.

"Is something wrong with her school Jenny?" Misty said in a soothing voice as she tried to calm Jenny down. Jenny looked at Misty before she sank into the chair and let her face fall onto the table. They looked at Jenny for a few seconds before she answered Misty's question.

"It means that she's living in an illegal orphanage. And if an illegal was set up so well that a resident of it got into a private school like North Lane, then I don't know how many people are involved. I'll have to ask, how many people other kids are staying there with, not counting yourself?" Jenny asked as she raised her head. Hinewai took a deep breath and started to think.

"There Emerald and Rio, they're about sixteen years or so and between Em taking care of them and Rio using what he makes from his job to make sure we have more than the gruel the old lady serves, the others consider them their real guardians. Jaune, Peter and Nadia are around six. And then there's Skull who's also sixteen but he's the old ladies favorite and out of the house more than not." Hinewai said as she looked at Jenny who had a look of anger at the last name.

"Skull; black eyes and a shaved skull, Rock Type trainer with a Tyranitar? He lives in the same building as kids and hasn't hurt them?" Jenny asked with an incredulous expression on her face as she stared in shock at the young girl who only answered with a smirk.

"As if Em and Rio would let him do that! I think he was the one who ransacked my space though; I know that he's been keeping a close watch on me for the last week or so. At least I hope that's why he has." Hinewai trailed of as she gave a small shudder, closing her eyes causing her not to see the look of furry that flashed in Misty's eyes when she heard what Hinewai muttered, Jenny had noticed and add that to what she would talk to Misty about before she realized what Hinewai had instigated about Skull and went white for a few seconds before she shook it away and turn her attention back to the young girl before her.

"To get back on track, where do you live?" Jenny asked as she mentally went over everything she knew about Skull and wondered if the area he made trouble was related to where he slept.

"The house is at the end of Northernflow Boulevard behind the old mansion there, Rio and Em joke it was a guest house once." Hinawa said as she looked down, she never noticed the looks that Jenny and Misty shared. Jenny jerked her head in the direction of the gym's front door and got the folder back and got up.

"Hinewai, I'll walk Jenny to the door. Why don't you go and change into one of the wetsuits for kids your age use when they come for swimming classes, there's a few in the public changing room to the left of the door to the stairs on the ground floor. You can help me feed everyone else in the gym and our Pokémon? We'll meet at the pool latter once Jenny's gone." Misty said as she got up and Hinewai smiled at Misty.

Jenny shot a mischief smile at Misty after Hinewai went to change and finally Misty had enough.

"What are the cloths I'm wearing that fall out of my regular style?" Misty asked with a note of exasperation in her voice only for Jenny to giggle a little.

"No, it's that you've practically adopted that little girl back there. I saw your eyes when she mentioned what Skull has been doing, that was the rage of a mother bear if I ever saw it!" Jenny said with a cheeky grin on her face as Misty blushed in denial.

"I did not look like a mother bear when she said that Jenny!" Misty said with a huff as she pouted. Jenny just laughed as they walked and nudged Misty side.

"Yes you did! And that makeup looks great on you by the way, is this the end of the 'Tomboy Princess'? Shall she finally surrender to the Siren Three about fashion?" Jenny asked with a grin on her face. Misty smirked and gave her own laugh.

"No she shall not. I admit I like the way the makeup works on me and I might save this for formal affairs but I'm a Trainer first and a trident user second. And that will never change about me!" Misty declared as she got to the door. Jenny walked to her bike and turned to Misty, a thought having hit her then.

"I'm guessing you never planned about what will happen to those kids once we take that place down, did you Misty?" Jenny said with a smirk on her face as Misty went red in shock. This caused Jenny to laugh and shake her head as Misty started to stammer. Jenny stopped laughing and looked decide to give the final word on the subject.

"You can keep the others here in the evacuation center in the second subbasement until we find a place for them to stay. I'll get the paperwork started for you to foster Hinewai, and I throw in the form to allow you to assume her guardianship if both parties agree to it. See you at the next game night!" Jenny said as she got on her bike and rode away. Misty just watched her drive until she turned a corner and then she turned and walked into the gym. _Maybe Jenny is right about what I'm feeling about Hinewai, and maybe some part of me was planning to let her stay here. But something about her is just drawing me in. I guess Ember Tree was right, 'family is both those who you gather around and those who you are born to and love', that old wanderer sure makes a lot of sense._ Misty thought as she walked through the gym. She saw a light on in the changing room and walked towards it faster, ready to change into her own wetsuit to have Hinewai help her feed the fish and their Pokémon.

As she rode her bike through the streets as the moon shined down, Jenny let her thoughts race. She was thinking about Misty, that young girl who had lived in the orphanage and the fact that a criminal had been operating a setup that let her send a girl to a school like North Lane. _And this isn't even counting him, after all the work he had to find out where Skull was living, I find out that he lives behind the old mansion on Northernflow. And the mansion could have any number of security devices to let anyone know we're coming; that's going to make this a lot harder. There are all kinds of ways that this can go wrong, we'll need to cut the power to the area, wait how are they getting power there, when the mansion was being built they had their own power source for the whole property! Then that means we can't cut it before we attack, and the kids might become hostages. What to do, wait maybe that could work. If I'm right and this does work we have one chance to make it happen right._ Jenny thought with a frown as she stopped in front of the station and walked inside, grabbing a patrolman as soon as she walked in.

"You, I need you to get all the maps that deal with Northernflow, and contact the commanding officer of SWAT, we have a raid to plan for tomorrow to capture an international wanted perpetrator that got into our city under our noises." Jenny ordered before she walked towards her office, she needed to get everything ready. She got out her own Pokégear and sent a text message to Misty, hoping the first corner stone of her new plan would work as well as she hoped it would.

"Come on you three, time to wake up! We have places to be!" A young woman's voice echoed off the hallway as three figures in beds in a darkened room woke up before they heard a screech from what sounded like an old woman.

"KEEP QUITE YOU BRATS! I might have to look after you but I don't have to hear you!" the blanket on one bed was thrown off the figure revealing it to be a six year old boy with black hair who sighed and put his hand over his eyes.

"I'm thinking that the old lady trained to get that screech as loud as it is. You two have to agree that she did, right?" The boy said, causing a larger figure to laugh as he sat up. He had blond shaggy hair that went to his shoulders and his blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Oh come on Peter, you know that the old witch would never waste her time on something that would take up her time when she could lazy around!" The older figure said as Peter looked at the last one still with a blanket over its head.

"Come on Jaune, back me up. You've both got to admit that she seems louder lately though, right Rio?" Peter asked as Jaune finally swung off his bed onto the floor, his blond hair and red eyes.

"You can stay and debate the witch's opera, I've got first shower!" Jaune called out as he ran for the door, Peter on his heals as Rio laughed.

Down below in a kitchen with cabinets without doors, a table with four legs, one broken and shakiy looking chairs, a teenage girl who looked to be about sixteen with long flowing green hair that went to her waist in a white summer dress moved about as she poured water into a large pot for the others to eat when a six year old girl with shoulder length green hair walked into the kitchen and climbed onto a stool and started to chop up some vegetables.

"I keep telling you that you don't have to get up to help out in the morning Nadia." The older woman said as she turned on a stove and put the pot on it. The younger girl looked at her and kept cutting anyway.

"And if I can help I will do so Emerald-momma, I won't let you do it all on your own. If I can help out then I will do so." Nadia said as she pushed the vegetables into a bowl she pushed to Emerald to put into the pot. Em just smiled at her and set about finishing making breakfast. _That girl, what will I do with her, when the time comes to send her to the Center for basic schooling she'll probably end up becoming part of the staff there before the year is out._ Emerald just smiled as she kept her back to Nadia as she worked.

Half an hour later Peter and Jaune came into the kitchen wearing black shirts and shorts as Rio walked in behind them wearing black pants, a white shirt and a grey overcoat drying off his hair and put the towel around his neck when he was finished. Rio walked over to Emerald and hugged her around her waist as she ladled soup into bowls as he rested his head on her shoulder. She didn't react as she worked and swiftly prepared five bowls and put them on a tray.

"Eat up everyone!" Emerald said as she put the tray on the tables. As they started to eat, Peter looked at the bowls and then looked around for the person he realized was messing from the room.

"Hey, where's Hinewai?" Peter asked as he drank the soup. His words caused Jaune and Nadia to look up as they turned and looked at Rio as he drank his own soup. He swallowed before he answered

"She got locked out last night and sent me a message that she'll see us after her class trip is done, and I think that's how she found out something great! Apparently the Pokémon Center is going to be airing a movie that we're all be going to once were done so finish up!" Rio finished with a smile as the three kids started to smile and grin at each other.

"And don't think you're not coming with us Em! Hinewai said it has some of you favorite actors in it!" Rio said to Em who looked conflicted before nodding, causing a small cheer to rise from the three kids.

"I SAID QUITE YOU BRATS!" The old woman's voice screeched louder than before from from farther back in the house. The younger kids looked a bit scared while Rio had a scowl on his face as he looked back towards where the woman's voice had come from. _That old whore! Just you wait, one day you get what's coming for you, I swear it!_ Rio thought with a snarl as he faced away from the youngsters and felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, he looked to it the see Emerald giving him a weak smile while she motioned to the kids who looked scared. He just sighed and smiled at them.

"Let's not let her bother us guys, let's just finish eating so we can go have a great day out." Rio said softly as he started to finish his own food.

Rio looked back into the house as Emerald ushered the three younger kids out the door as he followed. They had been able to get outside without the old whore making another sound, now all they had to do was make it the Center without getting anything bothering them. He looked around when they reached the street and looked around when he felt eyes and noticed more people about then normal. He moved closer to Emerald as they walked down the street and frowned when he noticed a man in a trench coat was walking after them. _I don't know who you are but if you are after any of my family then I'll murder you._ Rio thought as he reached into a pocket in his overcoat and put his hand around a travel size Pokéball.

"Rio?" Emerald asked as he started to slow down, she turned her head and saw the person following them. She looked at the man walking towards them and had a shot of fear as she as worried at what he wanted from them, and what might happen to the kids. Rio put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards the younger kids.

"Keep them moving, if I release my partner get the kids and run to the Center and tell Joy what happened." Rio said before she moved to put herself between the kids and what might become a battle. Rio stopped and faced the man walking behind them stopped and looked around, tensing when the man reached into his coat and relaxed when a wallet was revealed, causing confusion when the man opened it to reveal a policeman's badge.

"You're Rio, right? My boss Jenny wants to talk to you about the identity of your so called caretaker." The policeman said as he gestured to a van parked to the side.

As she walked through the house, Emeline moved silently, not reacting to the condition the house was in as she moved past peeling wallpaper. As she reached the kitchen she picked up some of the food that was left out and moved back towards her own section of the house, not bothering to react when pieces of it dropped off the plate. As soon as she reached her room she threw the food into the fire, watching as it burned to ashes before moving towards a cabinet she opened and pushed the back, revealing a hidden compartment and taking one of many glowing vials that she then swallowed the contents of before she threw the empty vial into the fire. A beeping caused her to walk towards a computer and pull up a messenger program, before a pounding at the front caused her to move towards it after she closed the program, this time coming alive as she moved.

"Coming, I'm almost there! Don't need to act like the world is ending people, I'm almost there!" She called out with a note of cheer in her voice as she moved towards the pounding. She had reached the door and opened it to reveal two police officers standing there looking at her with looks of concern on their faces.

"Yes, can I help you officers with anything?" She asked as she looked at the police.

"Yes mam. There was an accident a few streets over and three kids and two teenagers were hurt. I've been told that you're their guardian. To make a long story short we need you to come with us." The policeman said as he gestured for her to follow them.

"So my, I hope the poor dears are okay." She said as she walked out of the building and followed the two men. She walked until they reached the road and looked around with confusion. She turned to look at the two men as people started to move around her.

"Now I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job sunny but shouldn't that street been closed down because of the accident?" She asked before someone grabbed her and threw her to the ground and started to force handcuffs onto her arms.

"Yes, there would be if there was an actual accident. Emeline Ojobora, by the authority of the Cerulean City Police department, you are hereby under arrest for the charges of slavery. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one then one shale be provided for you." Jenny said with a cold tone as she stood beyond the men holding Emeline down.

Emeline was dragged her to feet and glared at Jenny without saying anything. Jenny stared at her before she gestured to the officers. As she was dragged to a patrol car Jenny looked at her as she moved. _I don't know if I expected something more from her. She was responsible for selling kids into slavery, and there was a lot of buys according to what the files said. Still once she's cracked I can learn just who helped her get set up here in Cerulean and that will be worth its weight in gold._ With that final thought she looked around as her officers started to gather around her and stood at attention.

"You two, take her back to the station. Three of you go and start gathering up the kid's belongings and take it to the gym, the rest of you with me, we'll go and start investigating her office in the orphanage." Jenny said as she led the way past the old mansion, never noticing the glint of sunlight from a high window.

A blond boy in a red vest over a white shirt and black pants with a small sword in a scabbard at his waist stood outside the gym as he watched a twentyish looking woman with short black hair, a purple shirt skirt combo that hung loosely on her frame started to walk over from the gym's parking lot. He looked up and smiled at her when she noticed him.

"Good morning teacher, ready for the trip?" He said with a bright smile on his face as he greeted her.

"Good morning Galen, first to arrive as usual then?" The teacher said with a smirk on her face as if she was telling some great secret. Galen just put his arm behind his head and laughed at her as she looked at him and shook her head.

"So you heard about what I'm like when my class goes on field trips, hu. Miss Garcia?" Galen said as he laughed. Elizabeth Garcia just shook her head, between Galen and the Rod's trio and the trouble that had been following Hinewai, her first year of being a teacher was anything but ordinary.

"I trust that you've done what they say you do when the class meets to go on a trip? A circle of the building to make sure it's safe for your class?" Elizabeth asked with an exasperated tone in her voice as Galen chuckled and grinned. A low and serene sounding laugh behind her caused Elizabeth to close her eyes when she realized who was here early to.

"Galen-dear is someone who sticks to a routine and rarely if ever breaks it Ms. Garcia. You would have an easier time trying to force a Pokémon to evolve into an egg!" Elizabeth turned to see Maria with two girls to either side behind her, all three dressed in blue dress with a black sash going over their right shoulder. The girl on her right had blond hair in twin tales that reached her waist and the one on the left had short red hair that ended at her ears.

"Yes, didn't you hear about what happened when he found that wolf when he was supposed to be a part of that nature walk? How he and his partner scared it off?" The blond said with a perky tone to her voice as she laughed. The red head merlly laughed as their teacher looked at them all.

"Now ladies let us show a bit more class. I saw you running about yesterday Galen-dear, anything happen that was interesting?" Maria asked as she smiled at him serenely. Galen just chuckled and shook his head.

"No, just a few small problems that needed my help. Took a while though and I'm pretty sure someone was behind a few of them." Galen said as he locked eyes with Maria who only looked back at him with a smile on her face. Elizabeth looked on, a small frown forming on her face as she watched. Noise to her left caused her to turn her head and notice Rod and his two friends walking up to the Gym with other students coming up behind them. She looked about as the other members of class started to arrive and frowned before a flash blinded her for a few seconds before she blinked the spots away to see Syretia grinning at her.

"How's this for a headline, 'Teacher Worries at Gym'? Think the editor would approve of it teach?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Elizabeth only looked at her and sighed and turned away, not noticing Syretia had snapped a few shots of Maria with a hard look in her eyes looking at Rod and the other two who had a look of fear on his face. _So 'Miss perfect' is the one that Rod is so afraid of, but why? I don't see her able to beat them, and I doubt that any of them like pain giving how afraid they were so why, maybe I should investigate her more, and maybe I should send a mail to Happy, maybe she's heard something about her._ Syretia thought as she watched more of her classmates come into sight before sneaking a peak at Rod before she turned to talk to Galen, not noticing Moe had caught her eying them.

Moe looked at Syretia and frowned at the way she had looked at Rod. He wondered just what she was doing when he frowned and started to think. After a few seconds his eyes widened and he started to hope he was wrong.

"Boss, do you know where Syretia lives?" He rumbled softly so only Rod and Joe could hear him. Rod turned to him, confused about why that would matter.

"Yeah, I think she lives around Center Road, near the Third District. Why?" Rod asked as he looked over towards Syretia and watched her go and talk to Galen. _It's gonna be hard to find a way to get that necklace from her with Galen around. And that's not even counting Teacher being there, I don't see how we can get it._ Rod thought as he looked and tried to figure out what had kept him up most of the night.

"Isn't that where the bathrooms we stopped by last night are, think she might have been listening in on us?" Moe asked with a note of fear in her voice. Rod and Joe looked at him then whipped their heads to look at Syretia. Rod closed his eyes and pinching the bridge of his noise. _If Syretia was listening in then this whole thing might get a lot harder than it was to be begin with._

"We don't need her involved with this, I just can't think of something to get around and get what we need. I don't know how this could get worse." Rod said as he looked at Maria out of the corner of his eye and cursed when he saw that she was looking at her expertly. _Don't worry, I'll keep my side you whore, I'll do your dirty work I just need to find out how._ He noticed Syretia had looked up and smiled, so following her gaze he saw Hinewai coming towards her but frowned something was different about her. Rod was paying attention to Hinewai as she walked towards Syretia, never noticing a security camera on the Gym's wall was looking down at them.

"Hinewai, hey! Ready for this girl?" Syretia asked as Rod struggled to hear them as he moved through the crowed to stand near them. Moe and Joe stayed back and moved so it would seem like they were talking to someone if the girls looked towards them.

"I'm as ready as I could be. How's the work doing, find any scopes for next edition?" Hinewai asked as she smirked at her friend. Syretia locked eyes with Hinewai and the look in them caused Hinewai to look at her friend with concern.

"A few ideas, but I gotta talk to you about that on the ride up, so there's something different about you…. Where's your necklace?" Syretia asked flatly as Rod went white before he forced himself to relax. _If she doesn't have it then we don't have to attack her today. Maybe she could have someone else get it; that might be enough for her get off our backs. It all depends on where it is._ Rod thought as he strained to hear her reply.

"I got locked out again and I left it where I caught some z's last night. So since we were going to go swimming after the lesson lets out, I so I left it in a locker there. I'll pick it up when we come back to the city." Hinewai's replay caused him to start breathing easier. _Perfect, this is perftect. She had to have stayed with Nurse Joy at the Center, that's supposed to be an easy place to break the lockers. I just need to let her know about it on the ride._ Rod thought as he quietly moved away from the two girls unaware that Galen had noticed his movements, and he barely heard Syretia's reply, not paying attention to them anymore.

"Smart girl, but I gotta talk to you; I think we've got trouble." Syretia voice carried to Rod as he walked away, he never noticed that Syretia had looked at him as she had said that.

Galen watched Rod moving towards Hinewai and had put his hands into his pocket as he leaned back, no one aware of the hidden throwing daggers he had in them. His past hadn't been an easy one but after he what had happened when he met Dawn, Brock, those three and Ash-sama. He owed Ash so much; he had saved him and had helped him escape and had Misty help him. Since he'd made it to Cerulean he'd been able to slowly adjust to civilian and the freedom to do what he wanted to. His school life had been _interesting_ so far, and there was Maria, something about her just bothered him, she was like one of his old trainers on that island, and then there was the Fairy type she had, that brought back some old memories that caused him he fingered his partner's Pokéball and steel his nerves. _If I'm right then she's been using Rod and the other two to do her dirty work, if that's the case then she might make a move at the shore line. If I'm right then the two of us might have a small problem then, it depends on who will be coming along as the chaperon for the trip._ Galen thought as he looked towards Maria who when one of the other girls saw his looked she nudged Maria who looked at him and waved and smiled at him. He didn't react and the three girls hid their mouths and giggled.

Inside the Gym Misty watched the three boys she had chased off yesterday on her Pokégear as she walked towards the front door. She had wanted Hinewai to come outside with her but Hinewai had convinced her it was the wrong thing to do. She had been let out the back doors an hour ago and would slip into the class from the back. She had put her hair back to how she usually wore it and didn't reapply the makeup but those three would probably recognize her voice, but she couldn't work around that. And while the Chimera Hunters that had patrolled the area last week hadn't seen any signs that any Chimera were around the area, so it was probably safe and if it wasn't She and Elizabeth would be there, and her friend had said she and her partner were stronger than ever . _And Galen is here, that kid has been doing wonderful with his rehabilitation. I was so worried when Ash contacted me about but that kid has really turned himself around. And his skills will help out if anything happens to us at the beach. We'll let's go._ Misty thought as she smacked her face and put a smile on her face as she reached the doors.

"She doesn't have it with her boss?" Moe rumbled the question as Rod smiled back with glee. The issue had resolved itself and they were in the clear. Rod just smiled at the way things had turned out, everything was great! She couldn't be to mad if at them if Hinewai didn't even have the necklace.

"This is great boss, now all we have to do is tell her!" Joe said with a note of relief in his voice. Rod laughed and smiled as he looked around as he got his Pokégear out. A bit of commotion from the other students caused him to stop what he was doing and turn to notice the Gym Leader Misty walk out dressed in a jacket and shorts over a tight wetsuit. Joe gained a small blush as he remembered that some of them were going to go swimming when the lesson was done, and imaged the girls in their suits. As their teacher walked past them he smiled as he thought about the field trip, maybe she'd go swimming to.

"The time after the lesson is gonna be good, hu Moe?" Joe said with a grin on his face as he nudged Moe and turned to him when he stayed silent and was startled to see him looking at Misty with a frown on his face. Rod meanwhile had sent a text to Maria about what he had overheard.

"What is it Moe?" Joe asked as he looked at Misty, trying to find out what his friend had seen. Rod looked up and as he followed Moe's gaze he frowned as well. Joe looked at his two friends and followed their gazes to look at Misty.

"Come on guys, I know it's the City's Gym Leader but why the heck are you looking at her so hard?" Joe asked as the class started to move closer to their Gym's front doors.

"Can't say Joe. Something about her is really familiar for some reason." Rod said as they watched their teacher greet Misty with a hug.

"How have you been Misty, it's been a while since we've talked." Elizabeth said as she pulled back away from the younger woman. The Gym leader's reply caused Joe to pale in shock. He looked on in total shock as he recognized Misty's voice.

"I've been fine Elizabeth. A few challengers were able to beat me once or twice but and the Gym's trainers are on vacation; one went to a wedding of a cousin and I think another went on a vacation they've been planning with their family for a few months now." Rod could barely comprehend the voice he was hearing. _She was the one who attacked us yesterday; we were fighting the Gym Leader?! Wait, then does that mean she stayed? This could end perfectly for the three of us._ Rob thought with shock as his two friends paled in fright. Moe turned to Rod and put his hand on Rod's shoulder before his eye motioned to Maria, only to for Rod's eyes to tell him to drop it.

"We have no proof about where she slept, the message sent said that Hinewai said she left it where she slept and she was locked out last night, that's it. What Maria does with that information is her business alone." Rod said as he stared at Misty and kept an eye on Maria out of the corner of his eye. Moe spared a look at Rod's pale face and saw resolve in them and decided to go with them on this.

Maria by chance had looked towards Rod and his friends after reading his message and frowned as they went white. _Just what is the problem with those idiots, maybe they're scared of what I would do to them since Hinewai doesn't have it with her, but this is going to be great! The Gym Leader is one of the chaperons, I could get an in with her I might be able to meet her sisters! And I can have my butler send a message to him to have him pick it up from the Center._ Maria thought as she smiled as she walked through her classmates and tried get closer to Misty so she could overhear what she and their teacher were talking about.

"So thanks for coming along Misty, I can't tell you how much your support helped this trip be possible. I hated to bother you but having someone from the Gym come along was the only reason that the principle would let this trip happen." Miss Garcia said as she sighed and looked over her class. Maria perked up at the laugh Misty answered with. _So Miss Garcia_ _ **is**_ _an old friend of Misty! Maybe I can use her connection to meet Misty's sisters!_

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth, helping out an old friend like this is fine. Anyhow, this excursion was just what I needed right about now. So how many people are coming to drive us there? I know you've got a license but who else is coming?" Misty asked as she looked around and Maria moved forward and coughed, smiling when Misty turned to her.

"I volunteered my butler for driving duty mam; unfortunately the boss has limited setting available and I'm Maria, Maria Marilpe at your service." Maria said with a smile as she curtseyed. Misty looked at her and for some reason gave another look before she smiled back

"Yes that's true so three of them will be riding in my car with us Misty." Miss Garcia said with a small sheepish smile on her face as she looked at Misty. Misty only laughed in reply and shrugged her shoulders.

"And given what I remember about you you've picked out the students who will handle being with their teacher for an hour the best." Misty said as she spotted a medium size bus coming towards them. Miss Garcia looked towards the bus and smiled when she saw it coming towards them.

"Yes I did, everyone, attention please! Now I've passed out envelopes at homeroom the other day, they have your setting assignments on them. Everyone with a card with a B on it are taking the bus, the three who have blank cards are coming with me and Misty and I know who has the blank cards! My Car is parked at the parking lot, everyone else wait here for the bus!" Miss Garcia called out. Maria went red when she saw Galen and Hinewai both walking towards the parking lot. _That witch is going to be spending time with Galen! How dare that old bitch choose her to travel with Galen and Misty! I'm going to give her such trouble once we're let out after the lesson!_ Maria fumed as she watched the two moved towards the parking lot.

Rod looked at Maria as she fumed and cursed to himself, he could only hope that she didn't decide to take her bad mood out on them. Rod watched for a few more seconds before he gestured to his friends to follow him as the class started to gather near the road for the bus and resolved to get on first so the three of them could sit in the back. As they were walking through their classmates Syretia bumped into Rod and both fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going you paparazzi wannabe!" Rod snarled as he tried to push her off him. He went still for a second when he felt her put something into his pocket and when he caught a look at her eyes he went silent. Her eyes were hard and they were gesturing to what she had put into his pocket and she then pushed off him and walked towards the parking lot after she dusted herself off. Rod let his friends help him up and his hand went to his pocket and closed around a piece of paper.

"Boss, are you okay, you want us to go after her latter?" Moe rumbled as he and Joe watched as Rod brought out a piece of paper with a small message.

"Leave her alone, come on I don't want to be near **her**." Rod said as he read the note and crumpled it into a ball and put it back into his pocket and walked towards the bus, a feeling of _hope_ that he hadn't felt in a long while going through him. As he climbed aboard the bus, hoping that he was making the right choice his thoughts went towards the note. _I hope you're on the level reporter girl, I really hope you are._ Rod thought as he moved towards the back of the buss.

Misty looked at Hinewai and when their eyes met she nodded at her. Hinewai would let the others know about what had happened to her yesterday and hopefully then they would have some ideas about what to do then. Syretia had seen the look Misty shot Hinewai as she was coming up to the car and turned to Hinewai and looked at her with a look of 'do I have to ask what that was about?' on her face and Hinewai sighed as Galen came up.

"I was attacked yesterday, by Rod and the other two along the _riverbank_ in that park near the gym." Hinewai said with a blank look on her face. Syretia sighed and looked conflicted as Galen gained a spark of anger in his eyes while Miss Garcia looked shocked.

"You were attacked, who the hell did that, Moe, Joe or Rod, which of those three bastards attacked you…it was all three wasn't it. That makes sense considering what I overheard last night." Syretia muttered just before the bus sounded its horn. Elizabeth looked at the others standing around and sighed.

"We'll talk on the way, come on everyone in." Miss Garcia said as she opened the doors on her side as Misty opened the ones on her side. As the kids got in the car Elizabeth looked over at Misty and was answered with a small smile. As the bus pulled out of the gym Elizabeth drove after it, gathering herself for a conversation that she had put off for a while now.

"First off, let me apologize Hinewai, I'm sorry for not stepping in before now, I trusted that the principle would deal with it like he said he would, but from your expression I'm gussing that he never even talked to you." Elizabeth said as she looked at Hinewai's face in the review mirror as she drove after the bus.

"He never even mentioned that he wanted to talk to me when I ran into him before I went home the other day, when did you talk to him about it?" Hinewai asked as she went over the interactions she had with the principle, and she gave a small shudder as she remembered the looks he had given her. She looked to her left as she felt Syretia put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze it and she shot her a small smile.

"I talked to him about it a few weeks ago, when those kids attacked you with their Pokémon that day the class went to the park. I still can't believe that kids from another school would just attack you and tried to steal your necklace because of what school you go to." Elizabeth said with a huff as she drove. Misty looked over to Elizabeth and sighed. _There's the old Elizabeth that I grew up with, she always beats herself up over things about._

"I'm guessing he said he'd deal with it and then not to bring it up with Hinewai because she asked him not to make a big deal about it, right?" Misty asked, causing Elizabeth to give a small sight and gave a thumb up to let the kids in the back know Misty was right. Galen just looked as though he was struggling while Syretia started to gain a snarl on her face.

"Why the heck are they after your pendent so badly, sure Legendary Water is rare but to spend so much time on attacking you to steal it when she could just buy one online from someone selling it, and the principle might be involved?" Syretia demanded as she fought to get her emotions under control. _THAT OLD BASTARD! I'm gonna cash in that favor Happy owes me and have her tear apart his life while I make that old fool regret ever joining the techno age! I'll pull out every piece of his dirty laundry and every scandal he was ever apart of and have him loose his job and have the school closed down for what he did if any part of it is connected to this_ _ **her**_ _!_ Syretia thought as she started to chuckle darkly as Hinewai looked at her in concern. Hinewai looked up and turned to Syretia and looked confused.

"'she could just buy one online'. Syretia, what are you talking about, it hasn't been random attacks?" Elizabeth asked as Syretia gained a deer in headlights look as Misty turned to look right at her.

"If you know anything girl, now's the time to come clean I would say." Misty said as she looked back at Syretia who started to look sheepish. _My mouth always gets ahead of me when I'm with people I feel safe around, I have got to work on that_. Syretia thought as she chuckled before she sighed and looked straight ahead.

"Okay, Okay! Last night I was talking to a contact I have at Southern Prep, she's in their journalist club like me and my news blog and we get together every so often and swap stories about what's happening in our sections of the city, any rumors and discusses any news stories from the wider world. It's nothing big, just a small meal at a fast food place and a talk between associates about shared interests. To cut a long story short I stopped at the rest area near the high class residential area and when I was leaving I overheard Rod and his two goons having a talk. They were saying that they couldn't…. hurt Hinewai. They talked about what a 'her would do to them', that makes me think everything they've done to you has been because someone threatened them." Syretia said as she put her head down as the others absorbed what they heard. Elizabeth just sighed and kept her eyes on the road as she followed the bus, Misty just sighed as Galen just looked over at Hinewai who looked shocked.

"They were threatened, why, who would want this so much?" Hinewai muttered as she held herself as she tried to think about how this knowledge changes things for her, she heard Galen move about in his seat and he had a strange look on his face as he started to open and close his mouth silently as he worked through something.

"The fact you have a contact at another school makes a few stories you've published over the years make so much more sense. And Syretia is right, who would take so much for a single Mystic Water when you could get one much easier, didn't your sisters once give them out with Gym Badged for half a year once?" Elizabeth asked Misty who looked at the rearview mirror and saw Hinewai nod and kept silent.

"it's not Mystic Water." Hinewai muttered as she looked up.

"It's called Legendary Water, my momma said her family passed it down for generations, she always used to say she'll tell me the whole story when I was a woman, but she died before she could tell me anything about it." Hinewai said with a solemn tone to her voice. Syretia looked at Hinewai,

"So maybe it is one of a kind, but why put all that effort into getting it from you." Syretia said as she leaned back. _Legendary Water not Mystic Water; what's the difference? Maybe I should look into when the first Mystic Water was recorded in history, might find something and I might find a story I could publish._ Syretia thought before a cough from Galen caused her and Hinewai to look at him.

"Rod came close to you two before Miss Garcia made that announcement that the bus was there, he probably overheard you say you left it at a locker where you slept. If he was being threatened then he sent a message to whoever it was." Galen said as he looked out the window. _Do I dare trust them, I mean Misty already knows about me but do I dare, I don't know if I can trust them._ Galen thought to himself as he listened in on the conversation.

"You've got good eyes to track them through the crowd Galen, want to join me as a camera man, I always try to bring Hinewai when I go after a big story and it might be a good excuse for you two to spend some more time together!" Syretia said with a smirk on her face.

"Syretia!" Hinewai said as she blushed when she saw Misty look over her shoulder at Hinewai with an inquisitive look on her face.

"So Galen is the boy you said helped you out all the time?" Misty asked with a blank look on her face, causing Syretia to start laughing.

"MISTY!" Hinewai exclaimed as she hid her face against her knees as Miss Garcia started to chuckle.

Galen looked past Hinewai at Syretia as she laughed before looking at the back of Misty's head as he thought about Ash. He was willing to risk it all to help him and he was trying to live up to the example Ash had given him. _But one of them is a reporter and the other is a teacher, but from the way Misty was talking she knows her well, if anyone would know her character she might._ Galen thought as he released a deep breath and made a choice.

"About the principle and forgetting Rod and his friends, I've always thought that he was always a bit slimy if you ask me, say Miss Garcia, what's the source of the most that the school gets in donates to the school to keep it operating, I know that while it's open to the public, the school's not getting funding from the city government." Galen said with a shrewd tone that was the opposite of how he usually spoke. Misty looked up at that and started to think about what she knew about North Lane Academy. _The kid's right about that_

"What about you Galen, you're talking about things someone so straight forward wouldn't go near with a ten foot pole! Something you're hiding about yourself from us big guy?" Syretia asked with a joking tone only to stop when she saw the hard look on Galen's face.

"Yes. The two of you know them better than I do, so Misty, Hinewai, can we trust these two to keep some things quite?" Galen's question caused Elizabeth to shot a look at Misty and Hinewai looked at Galen.

"I don't know about the other girl but I trust Elizabeth, I've known her for years and she's someone who will not tell the authorities anything if it hurts the innocent and you count as that kid, no matter what your past is." Misty said as Hinewai looked at Misty and shot a look at Galen while Elizabeth looked at her student from the rearview mirror.

"I'm guessing that there's a reason that you know Galen so well that he trusts you but I would say that you could trust her, since I've been here I came across a few situations with her that she never published." Hinewai said as she looked at Galen as he looked straight ahead.

"Thank you for that Misty, but I have to ask why one of **my** students trusts your word about my character." Elizabeth asked as her eyes looked over at Misty for a second before returning to the road.

"That's because…" Misty began with a resigned tone of voice before Galen interrupted her.

"Miss Waterflower let me live in the refuge section of the gym while a friend of hers got paperwork that showed my father and mother had jobs that required them to travel, so no one would question why I lived alone in a small apartment with a room set aside for my 'parents' to sleep in." Galen said stoically as the others reacted to this declaration.

"Where are your parents then Galen?" Hinewai asked softly as Misty looked straight ahead and kept her eyes on the road as Galen looked at her with a dead look in his eyes.

"I never knew them; I was raised as a soldier by a member of Team Galactic under orders of their leader as part of their take over the world plot since I was a few months old." Galen said, causing Syretia to suck in a breath of air as she went white.

"Doltris Island, you were raised there!?" Syretia asked, she was in a daze at what Galen had revealed to them.

"Doltris Island, what's that?" Hinewai asked as Syretia looked at her in shock as Elizabeth swallowed as she struggled to keep her eyes on the road. _One of my students was raised as a Child Soldier, and I never knew. This explains why he's so bad on the soft sciences like history and great with the hard sciences. But how did he choose to come to this city and get into North Lane?_ Elizabeth thought as she drove on, noting Misty started to look sheepish and frowned when she saw that, a thought starting to worm its way through her mind.

"You never heard about it? It was all over the news for days! A trainer from Kanto had fallen overboard on a ship and had washed up on the shore of it with only his team and his weapon! He found a mad house with kids as trainers and Pokémon that attacked with deadly intent and a machine that drew in Water Chimera! He found a way to signal help and with the help of one of the kids shut it down, the one who helped him was said to die taking out the person in charge!" Syretia said as Galen released a sight as he looked into his past.

"We thought it was normal. For years it was just battle training in covert moment or infiltration, studying scholastic subjects like math and science and finally we studied Pokémon battles. We fought against each other and cooperated when the Bell was rung and the Chimera came at us. We gained strength and skills as the years went by, we just waited for when we were to leave the island, to 'heal a mad world'. That was what they said we were training for, but really it was to put that bastard on top. All of us were split into year group from five years to seventeen and two of them were the strongest, two fifteen year olds. When Ash came to the island everything came crashing down, he told me so much about the way the world was and I was so confused about everything I thought I knew, when everything went down." Galen said in a monotone voice as the others absorbed it

"Wait, Ash? As in Ash Ketchum, that boy you traveled with for a while Misty?!" Elizabeth demanded as she turned sharply and moved into a rest stop and parked, turning her head to look straight at Misty who still looked sheepish as she laughed before sighing.

"Basically when after that happened Ash sent me a message that someone with a letter would be coming to see me and about a month later he showed up and gave me a letter Ash had written for me. It was basically a plea to help keep this kid from becoming a brainwashed agent like the others." Misty said as she sighed.

"Someone got you papers!? It must have been someone good for it to stand up to my investigation…." Syretia trailed off as she looked up at the expressions on the others faces. She paled when she saw the look her teacher had and the curiues spark in Galen's eye as he looked at her.

"And how did you investigate Galen Syretia? Do you have anything you want to tell us?" Elezibeth asked with a frosty tone of voice as she projected her best dissipated teacher look.

"Since Galen trusted us and in the interest of full disclosure I'll admit to being a small time hacker, nothing malicious or anything dark hat, most of the time I just look at the video camera's around town to find a good story. The most I do with the school is hack into the database to look over the bios of the teachers and students, you couldn't get into the grades anyway, the school has those on a closed system; they even made a big announcement after those Porygon attacked the system a few years ago, they even put it on the brochures." Syretia muttered as she crossed her arms. Hinewai could only sigh at her friend as Galen looked on with an even look in his eyes. A beeping from her Pokégear caused her to look at it and read the message then go still and pale.

"Annd I passed a note to Rod at the Gym and that I overheard them and to message me if they wanted some help to get out from under 'her' thumb. And here he is, saying the only way he'll trust is if I say who it is and I have no clue what so ever about her identity."

"Maria. Text Maria Marilpe won't harm you, you can trust us. And we should get back on the road teacher; the time to go the bathroom has passed us." Galen said, causing Hinewai and Syretia while Misty looked murderous as Elizabeth looked at how far ahead of them the bus was and cursed and drove back into traffic after it.

"That girl who tried to brow noise me back at the gym? You think she's behind the attacks on Hinewai?" Misty demanded as Elizabeth drove after the bus, passing a sign that they were within 5 miles of the beach.

"She has always seemed fake to me, and I saw her after you were attacked at the park, she was mad. And I've noticed her eyes always lock on to that chain around your neck. And she has a way of speaking that we were trained to notice, a way to identify the leaders of those we were sent to kill. She always speaks like she expects her orders to be followed without thought." Galen said as he crossed his arms.

"Uh, guys? I sent the message Galen wanted me to, he was right." Syretia said, sounding shocked that someone that gave off the appearance of sugar and spice would have been behind all the attacks on her friend.

"Keep talking to him, don't let up, I know how this is done. 'If the asset has a single lifeline then the chance that he would turn against his tyrant is larger than where it has none'." Galen said as he looked at Syretia.

"Something else you've learned on the island Galen?" Misty heard Hinewai ask as she leaned back against her chair and listened to the kids behind her. _From a simple trip to the beach to help watch some kids to helping a girl who Jenny said I 'adopted' deal with people trying to steal from her and a child soldier coming out to a reporter and one of my oldest friends. I so got this from traveling with Ash._ Misty thought as she held her hand to her mouth and chuckled quietly, not noticing Elizabeth shot her a glance.

"No, I got that from a memoir of a retired General." Galen answered as he looked over at Hinewai gave him soft smile. Misty chuckled as she heard the byplay behind her and leaned back.

Rod sucked in a breath sharply, causing his two friends to look at him and widen their eyes when he nodded at them with a look of hope in his eyes that caused Joe to smile while Moe looked towards the front at Maria as she held court with half the class.

"Let me know if she looks this way, I need to pay attention to this." Rod said as he started to text as he moved his head down, putting all his attention on the screen to read the texts.

Rod; So you know whose holding my leash, but do you know how?

Syretia: Torture, psychic means, by her Clefairy. As to how I know, I learned that from the same source that told me who it was.

Rod blinked and looked up from the screen and looked towards the front of the buss and frowned at Maria and ducked down when he noticed someone turn to the back of the bus. _Who or what is your source girl._

Rod: Fine you know about how she's doing it, but what can you do against that?

Syretia: I told the people I'm riding with about it, had a great talk about it and learned a bit, and he was the one figure out who and how, he has depth to him.

"Rod, what'd she say?" Moe asked as he saw Rod's eyes widen.

"Knight-boy was the one who figured it out, who and how. She told everyone she's riding with about us." Rod said softly as he stared in shock at her Pokégear.

"How'd he figure that out?" Joe demanded as he joined Rod in looking at the screen. Rod only chuckled as he went back to the screen and started to text.

"'He has depth'. We'll find a place to talk to him alone when we get there, count on it." Rod promised as he turned back to the screen.

Rod: I hope Seel-girl understands that what we did wasn't personal, none of it was and part of me hoped the anger would have helped her figure out a way to get away from us. But what is done to us when we fail, I don't want to talk about it so a part of me was hoping to win.

Rod just looked at the screen as a few minutes passed as he started to become worried about how his message would be received. As Joe and Moe looked at the front of the bus for Rod they missed Maria looking back towards them out of the corner of her eyes as she smiled and listened to the others around her talk about the beach and what they would do once they got there. She looked at her two minions and smiled serenely. _I thought those three only feared my wraith but there might be something else at work there. Perhaps I should send my girls to pay one of them a visit soon, see what they could get out of them. But once the class is over I think I should take a few shots at dear Hinewai, in payment for getting to ride with Galen-Dear._ Maria thought as she held court and faked laughing at a joke one of them made.

Rod looked up at the laugh and forced his head down and scowled as he waited for a reply. _Come on, please keep talking, I don't want them hurt by that whore anymore, please keep talking._ He prayed as he waited and they moved ever closer to their destination, a chime pulled him back to the screen as a message showed up.

Syretia: That is brutally honest, and Leader is saying given what she's experienced over the years with Psychic abilities she understands where you're coming from, doesn't think it was the right thing you did but understands why, and Seel wants payback.

Rod griminced before he sighed and texted his replay as he heard from the chatter up front that the driver was going to play a song that Maria suggestied they sing along with and snorted at the way she said that.

Rod:…Fine but nothing too severe, okay? And I want a talk with Knight Boy after class is let out. Going dark see you when we get there.

Rod closed the program and looked up and sighed at the looks Moe and Joe were shooting him and

Elizabeth parked the car to the far enough away from the bus so nothing could scratch it when they left, she had insurance but why take chances. As the kids and Misty got out of the car she looked around and frowned. The beach was the same it had always been, a wooden bridge about three hundred feet over a river that ended by a small wooden building with barbeques and tables while the river went from the sea and moved along the road back towards Cerulean City and the parking lot was the same as always had been. She looked about and frowned, something about the whole area was bothering her, but she couldn't tell what it was. She walked towards the rest of her students and put a smile on her face when she reached them.

"Alright class, follow me! We're heading to the water's edge to look at tide pools. As soon as we're done you all can enjoy the beach so let's hurry! Misty will be following just behind us so no dawdling people!" Elizabeth said as she walked towards the bridge, her students following behind her.

Hinewai stumbled as soon as she stepped onto the bridge and would have fallen forward if Galen hadn't grabbed her hand as she fell forward. She looked over her shoulder at him as he pulled her towards him and helped her steady herself.

"You okay Hinewai? What was that?" Galen asked as he looked at her and she forced down a blush when she saw the look of concern in his eyes. She pushed off him and moved to the edge of the bridge and looked at the sand and water ahead of them.

"This place, it feels _wrong_ somehow, I can't describe it, it just _feels_ wrong. I can't describe it, this place is just wrong." Hinewai said as Galen looked around as Syretia joined them. She had heard what Hinewai had said and looked at the ocean with some concern and turned back to Hinewai, grabbing her arm and pulling her after the rest of the class.

"Let's not go swimming Hinewai and just take a walk after class is let out, besides salt water does nothing for my hair." Syretia said with a smile as she pulled Hinewai after the others as Galen followed behind them, hands in his pockets as he walked.

Maria fumed as she looked at Galen help Hinewai as her two maids stared as well. No matter what she did, Galen always seemed to be around that foreign bimbo and he always fell for her tactics to draw him in! Once she had the Water, then little Hinewai would become disappear and then Galen would need someone to comfort him.

"Little slut, always acting like she needs Galen to protect her. That little bitch, I'll get her, I get her good." Maria chuckled as she watched. Sharona and Ellie stood and watched with scowls on their faces as they watched.

"You're going to be the Queen of North Lane mistress; you'll be able to squash het like the foreign bug she is before two long." Ellie consoled Maria as she and Sharona looked at her as she fumed.

"Yeah boss, one day soon you'll give her all that she truly deserves!" Sharona said with a smirk. Maria smiled at this and turned and walked towards the beach.

"That is true. Come ladies, let us not be late for the lesson and then let us have a small chat with Hinewai." Maria said as she threw her hair back and led them after their teacher.

"Now as I've said before, the ocean is vast and full of life. Scientists believe that the first life forms were born from there before they came to land. But the tidal pools are particularly interesting! The pools are connected to the wider ocean at high tide but when low tide occurs they become cut off from the ocean until the tides change, forming prisons or. Now I want you to all go and check what's in the pools and remember, this will not be on the test but I want you all to identify what one creature in the pools eat for homework, and I hope you have some fun!" Elizabeth said as she pointed towards the pools. As the students passed her she turned and saw Misty coming towards her as she looked over the beach with a frown.

"There are a lot less people here then I thought there would be, I know the Kanto League is going to have its next tournament soon but you would think a trainer or two would be here." Misty said as Elizabeth laughed.

"The teacher's union has a chart that shows you when you can expect the least amount of traffic at locations for planning trips, what else can I say but that people are easy to base their actions if enough of them are recorded." Elizabeth said. She looked towards her students and frowned when she saw Galen walk towards them.

"Teacher, most of the pools are empty, we've just found a few shells here and there, is that normal?" Galen asked as the other students came towards them, some of them carrying shells. Elizabeth looked at Misty and only shrugged and turned back to the students and smiled.

"Well sometimes Pokémon and predators will use the pools as sources of food and I've seen dead pools before. Okay, so instead for your homework I want a page on one type of sea life, no copying and not of Pokémon. So the changing rooms are over there, we're leaving in three, no two hours so try not to get into too much trouble but enjoy the beach!" Elizabeth called out as the students turned and moved towards the changing rooms in a rush, chatting with their friends as they ran. Misty just chuckled as she watched them run off.

"Were we ever that young?" She asked as she watched them move off, causing Misty to chuckle softly. When Elizabeth turned she saw Misty smiling ruefully as the two of them walked after the kids.

"No, I don't think we ever were. The Chimeras might have been quite here in Kanto ever since the last Siege, but the scare we had growing up that affected our whole generation because for years people were worried some of the Horde survived. I mean sure I've killed or driven off a few Chimera on my journey but that was it. And because of dad's death and then my sisters turned to performing as a way to bring in more money, and then the two of us tried to keep the gym going by defeating challengers before they earned the right to face my sisters, remember those battles? How about when your partner evolved and beat that Grass type?" Misty said as memories played behind Elizabeth's eyes of the days of her youth.

"And how I started to study to become a teacher after those classes for junior trainers I taught a year after the Siege. Remember the party your sisters threw because I got into that college to learn to be a teacher? And how they tried to spike the drinks?" Elizabeth said with a grin as Misty laughed at the memory.

"And how we tricked them so they had the most of it and they were so hung over the next day they never even reacted to the fact I was leaving on my own Journey that same day?" Misty said with a smirk. Elizabeth giggled at that, remembering how the three of them reacted once they realized Misty was gone and she was leaving herself the next day.

"And when I came back I learned that three trainers from the same town had beaten them one after the other and most of the Gym's trainers were on vacation. I screamed and raged at them for trying to give away a badge to Ash without a battle. So on another subject, how's North Lane been treating you?" Misty said as the students reached the building as the two woman slowed down. Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her students as she hugged her chest as she shivered.

"Truthfully it's been a problem for me. The kids are alright but the higher year classes, the atmosphere I can't describe it right and the teachers…. I don't like them and then there the principle, he lied to me or he forgot about because of 'bigger concerns'. I don't know if I should have taken that job, there's some things about it I can't explain, it's just something is wrong there." Elizabeth said as she looked at her students. Misty reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder and smiled at her.

"You know, the current sub leader is leaving in a month, she's getting married and becoming a fitness instructor on a cruise ship. If it happens that you need a new job, I think the Gym would do great with you back in the saddle as the number two like old times." Misty said causing Elizabeth to smile back at her.

"After I have a talk with the principle, I might have to take you up on that Misty." Elizabeth said as she looked at her students and wondered where she would be next month. _Do I want to continue at North Lane or shale I go back to the gym, I don't know what to do but I will help Hinewai deal with the problems like I said I would, even if I lose my job to do it._ Elizabeth thought as she watched Hinewai walk into the building chatting with Syretia as they walked.

"Say back when we were driving here I saw you cover your face to hide a laugh, what was that about?" Elizabeth asked as she and Misty moved towards a few chairs to watch the kids.

"Oh that, I was thinking about how I caught 'The Ash Ketchum disease'. When I was journeying with him we would meet a stranger and Ash would do anything to help them with no thought to what it might mean for him, he's strong like that." Misty said as she sat down on the chair and watched the first of the students come out of the changing rooms.

Galen had walked the slowest and let the others go into the changing room before he slipped towards the back of the building after he saw Maria go in with her two flunkies and gestured to Rod, pointing at the back before he followed after him with Moe and Joe moving around the other side to make sure no one would follow them. As he walked past the building he walked towards the edge of the island, a good ten feet from the river, small bushes and plants growing along the edges of where salt and fresh water mixed. Rod followed after him as Joe and Moe stood guard to make sure no one was close enough to overhear the talk the two of them would have.

"So she had you tortured to force you to try and steal from Hinewai?" Galen said as Rod moved to stand beside him. Rod snorted as he picked up a stone and threw it into the river.

"Yeah, how'd you figure that out? She doesn't let on that that thing knows any Psychic moves let alone a single Ghost move." Rod said as he looked at Galen who locked eyes with him.

"My past, something I don't want to talk about with you. All you need to know is I've seen the effects of that combination once before and I saw you three once she did it. It was easy to recognize the symptoms. I take it she started to do it at her home when you were found passed out and said you were attacked by a frenzied Grass type?" Galen said causing Rod to jerk and step back from him staring in shock at him. Rod could only stare that the person beside him. _Who is he, just who is this person._

"Who are you, how the heck could you know all this with how you've been acting in class and about town?" Rod said as he tried to understand who Galen was. Galen only gave a short chuckle as he looked at the river.

"I'm just someone who was saved by a true hero a while back, since then I've tried to act _normal_ and live up to why he saved me. In the end, aren't we all just people who try to live our lives by the lessons we learn?" Galen asked as he looked at the river and started to frown. _What is that, I'm seeing something but what is it?_ Gale thought to himself as he looked downward at something just sticking out of the water.

"Yeah, I guess that's true when you think about it. Still what can we do about her?" Rod asked as he looked back towards the ocean. He caught Joe and Moe's looks and nodded at them that everything was okay.

"For now I would just ignore her, try to stay away from her and block all contact. You all have only one Pokémon each right? I would look at what could help you get away from her and find somemon to do so. And then you could start training in combat ability, I did hear a new dojo was opening up downtown." Galen said absentmindedly as he looked at the river. _I know that thing down there, but how, what is that?_ Galen thought to himself as he talked with Rod.

"Just ignore her hu, she's got people who work for her and I would bet that she's got control of a gang that's been making some noise in outskirts and villages around the town lately." Rod said with a small glare as he looked towards the ocean.

"Worst comes to worst give me a call, I've been a trainer longer then it's legal and I have a powerful partner that will make mincemeat out of anything a local gang would have." Galen said as he turned around and looked at the back of the building and noticed a cut rope on the wall. Thinking back to his training he wondered if he should but something was nagging at him and he felt he had to. _And Hinewai said that the ocean 'felt wrong'. I should take a closer look, and if they leave me down there I can just go to the beach the long way._ Galen decided as he looked at the rope.

"Maybe that would work for the short term, but what could you have that would tangle with what she could bring with her money?" Rod asked as he turned and followed Galen's eyes looking at the building.

"A Steel type, it's fully evolved but it's our experience together dealing with mass battles and a little edge we have. Rod, Moe, Joe, I need you to hold this for me." Galen said as he walked towards the building. The three looked at him as he moved and grabbed the rope from the wall and walked back to the river, throwing one end of the rope to Rod as Moe and Joe walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"What the hell, Galen what are you?" Rod trailed off as he saw Galen wrap the other end around him and walk towards the edge, pulling out a serrated knife out of his one of his pockets, causing Moe to stare at it in shock.

"That's a climb fighter, isn't it? In the last war a Special Forces unit from Unova used them to climb and conquer a base on a cliff that won that campaign for their side." Moe said as he looked at Galen who smirked and started to climb down as he joined Rod in holding the rope.

"Oh for, what the hell are you doing and why'd you take that knife out?" Rod demand as he squeezed the rope as Galen climbed down the cliff before he called up to them.

"Saw something down here that won't leave me alone, so just hold on and the knife is in case I need it!" Galen called out as he reached the bottom and walked towards the water. _Where is it, I now I saw it around here but it was mainly due to the color, still why was it so familiar, there it is._ Galen stopped thinking when he reached the water's edge and saw what he was looking for sticking out of a bush. As soon as he saw exactly what he had seen from the cliff he went pale and put it under his arm and dashed towards the cliff face and the rope.

"How'd you know what kinda knife that was, anyway Moe?" Rod asked as he felt Galen start to climb up the cliff, tensing when he felt the rope tighten. _Fast, what'd he find down there?_ Rod thought as

"One of my ancestors used one on the mission; he helped plan the break in and was one of the squad leaders. That's one of the things my family is so proud of. One of the reason I hated what we had to do." Moe said as he looked down, prompting Joe to pat his back. Galen finally made it to the top of the cliff clutching it under his arms and moving past the others towards the front.

"You three start getting people to move back towards the bus, I'll go get Misty and Miss Garcia and we can all get out of here alive." Galen said as he put his knife away and

"Wait a second, what you'd find down there?" Rod asked, causing Galen to reach for what he had under his arm and he held it up revealing the bones of a human arm and hand with a partly melted hand worn Pokégear hanging loosely near the hand, the arm bone broken before the elbow with a jagged edge. Rod, Moe and Joe stared at it before they rushed after Galen towards the front of the building.

Hinewai walked with Syretia over the sand as the two girls had decided to skip changing into swim suits and just walk around the beach. Hinewai laughed at a joke Syretia as they moved towards a hill a few feet ahead of them before they heard a small laugh causing the two of them to turn and see Maria and her two minions walking towards them, all of them were wearing blue tube topes and bikini bottoms and Maria had a white sash around her waist.

"So you decided not to go swimming Hinewai, why? Afraid your tribal markings would show?" Maria asked with a grin on her face as she mentioned the rumors about Alola's culture that had come when she had first transferred in, rumors Syretia was now sure were the product of this bitch. As some of the other students looked towards them Syretia a few grins start to form on the faces of kids she knew had older siblings at the school

"So the tide brought in some float scum. How you've been Maria?" Syretia asked as she took a step towards the three girls as others joined the group watching the confrontation. Hinewai paid no attention to them, her eyes were on the sea and the dunes, there was something _wrong_ about it, she had felt something since she had gotten onto the sand and she still couldn't find the source of it.

"My, my. The little blogger has quite a mouth on her. And what would someone who _spys_ on others know about the quality of people like us?" Ellie asked with a haughty tone to her voice.

"Yeah, people who watch others should stay silent when their betters speak!" Sharona spat as she smirked. Hinewai turned around as she listened to the talk and noticed something by one of the dunes between them and the river the bridge passed over.

"Maybe if my 'betters' really were here instead of a pack of pompous brats!" Syretia snarled as she looked eyes with Sharona. Maria looked at Hinewai and frowned as when she saw that her attention was more on the water then what was being said by the others. _She's of the line of the Guardians, if she's picking up something then it might be either an elemental imbalance or one of_ _ **them**_

"So you do have a mouth after all, and here I thought you stayed silent cause you have to write everything!" Sharona said with a laugh as the students around her started to chuckle.

"And I thought you were a punk wannabe who only knew how to stand around trying to be cool. I guess we all make mistakes." Syretia said with a note of surprise in her voice. Sharona fumed as their classmates continued to laugh.

Hinewai paid no attention as she moved around the dune towards the back of the beach, not noticing Maria had slipped away and was following her silently. After she passed the dune and walked by a few trees she came upon a small lake that was feed by the river, a few steel barrels here and there. Hinewai moved towards the water and looked around, closing her eyes when she saw blood and white feathers all along the shore line, most of them before a clump of tall reeds.

"Oh no. Popplio, come out!" Hinewai cried as threw out a Pokéball. As soon as Popplio appeared she noticed what was on the ground and started to growling, Hinewai reached down and rubbed its head, causing Popplio to softly purr as her trainer moved her hand.

"I know girl, but let's investigate this area a bit before we head back, this could be just a wild animal attack, but stay back and cover my six." Hinewai said as she started to move along the shoreline. The two of them never noticed Maria watching from behind a tree. _So the brat is brave, then maybe she will fall here if what I think might be here._ Maria smirked as she fingered a Pokéball.

Hinewai moved past the feathers and pushed aside the reeds and saw the broken remains of Pokémon Eggs all around. She moved around them and thought about the blood and feathers and tried to think about what had happened here. _Okay, remain calm Hinewai, just like dad taught you. Calmly take stock of the situation, there are no remains so something ate them, and the blood looks like it's still wet so it whatever it was killed the source recently. Got to get back to Misty and get Miss Garcia to call the class so we can get out of here._ Hinewai thought as she backed up as her eyes were on the river, tripping on the blood and crashed to the ground. As she pushed herself back to her feet she saw a part of the ground next to a fallen log looked disturbed. She moved forward as Popplio kept its eyes on the wildness, never noticing one of the barrels moving towards the shore line.

"MISS GARCIA!" Mist and Elizabeth looked up at Galen's cry, spotting him as he ran towards her, with Rod and his two friends following behind them. Misty got up as Elizabeth looked at her students.

"Galen, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as the kids reached her, Moe and Joe looking out to the ocean and Rod looking back towards the parking lot. Galen didn't say anything, only hold up the severed arm he had found, prompting Misty and Elizabeth to stare for a few seconds. Elizabeth looked before she moved towards where the majority of her students were.

"PACK UP KIDS, WE'RE LEAVING EARLY!" As Elizabeth's cry echoed down the beach Misty grabbed the arm from Galen, paling as she saw what modal Gear was on the arm. Elizabeth saw most of her students moving towards the changing rooms she decided that it might be best to just send them to the bus. _Stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid! "The Worst Chimera is one you can't See!" Why a field trip to the shore, why not just spend the day at the Gym and watch a documentary and write a paper on that!_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Misty's hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, I think this is the same type of Pokégear that the league issues to Hunters." Misty said before a scream caused them to whip their heads towards the sound. They saw the ocean and five barrels moving towards the beach. Once a barrel was close enough four chitin covered legs would carry it to shore, where two black crab-like claws would sprout from the front as three eye stalks would rise from the top of the 'front' of the barrel and would look at the shoreline as it stalk towards the people, an open darkness at the 'face' of the barrel. Misty looked at the panic as people and the students moved away from the water, running towards the bridge when she went white as she saw a barrel start to float towards the mouth of the river that went under the bridge.

"Get over the bridge and get back to the city, I doesn't matter who's car it is, drivers take all you can carry and make for the Gym!" Misty called out to the people as groups tried to stay together as they ran towards the bridge. Rod looked at the river and turned to Moe and Joe.

"I'm going to get the rest of the class, hold on for as long as you can! If you see a Hyper Beam fire up it means I've found a way across the river and am making it back towards the parking lot my own way!" Galen said before he ran away from them, ducking as Misty tried to grab him but missing him, prompting Moe and Joe to nod at Rod who cursed.

"Fuck! If Knight-boy is that brave we're not gonna lose to him! We have to make sure that the bridge is safe to cross so come on you two! We'll hold the bridge on this side but we need to leave soon Teach!" Rod barked as he ran towards the bridge, Moe and Joe following, grabbing their Pokéballs as they ran. Misty watched them go and shook her head, she heard a scream from farther down the beach and turned her head and saw a group of students running towards them, breathing a little easier when she noticed Galen running right towards them.

"Some kids you've got there Elizabeth, but that one was right. While they hold the bridge we'll keep the threat from using the land as an approach! GO Politoed!" Misty cried out as her Politoed appeared, prompting Elizabeth to nod.

"Your right Misty, so go Blastoise!" Elizabeth cried as she threw a Pokéball. A large blue, bipedal turtle-like Pokémon with two cannons on the upper part of its shell with two thick arms ending in three claws materialized and roared a challenge. Misty looked down the beach and saw that Galen had reached a grouping of girls who were running towards the bridge.

"We'll hold until he gets back or we see that sign. Scald Politoed! Aim at any of those things that get close to us!" Misty cried out, prompting Politoed to move towards the advancing Chimera to get a clear shot.

Blastoise, do the same!" Elizabeth commanded as Blastoise thundered after Politoed. Elizabeth looked at where Galen was and let her mind wander. _I hope I can get all my kids back safely and I hope you make it kid, your starting to get interesting._ Elizabeth thought as she looked at the waves.

Galen had reached the group and saw Syretia being pulled by Maria. She looked up when he reached them and pulled herself free from Maria's grip and slapped her. Maria brought a hand to her face and scowled at Syretia as

"You hellish bitch! How could you leave her alone!?" Syretia demanded as Galen watched before swiftly looking at all the girls and gaining a scowl on his face.

"What happened, wait where's Hinewai!?" Galen demanded as Syretia turned to look at him.

"She wandered off when my back was turned because of Maria's two bookends were talking smack and then this one came and said a Chimera gotten her. She left her alone Galen to face more of those all on her own!" At Syretia's words Galen went still before looking at Maria who meet his gaze with a sorrowful look.

"It had her Galen-Dear! I couldn't save her and I had to worn the others! Come on you have to help us get back to the bus…." Maria trailed off and went white when Galen looked straight at her and she trailed off as a feeling of murder and destruction seemed to come from him.

"If she's dead, you'll join her. Syretia tell Misty to run for the parking lot, I'll call her when Hinewai and I'm bugging back for the City." Galen said as he dashed past them as Maria collapsed to her knees, shaking as she fought to get back to her feet as her two handmaidens pulled her up, looking at Galen in total shock as he ran into the bushes.

Rod and his Krabby stood just before the bridge and as his Krabby fired blasts of mud at one of the barrels trying to move towards them he turned as Moe joined him with his Shellder as Joe and his Poliwag were helping an older woman move towards her family.

"Tell me those eyes of yours are only seeing three barrels moving against the stream." Rod demanded as Moe looked over the river as Joe handed the older woman over to her family, prompting a girl teen to kiss his forehead causing him to blush and spin in place before he stopped and went still as he looked at the opposite side of the river.

"We've got more of them from this side guys! At least two of them!" Rod turned at Joe's cry and cursed as the people moved faster to get to their cars. Rod looked at the mouth of the river and saw three more barrels moving towards the bridge, looked down his Krabby firing away and then back towards his teacher and Misty on the beach and looked towards the people running past them and made a choice.

"Moe, stay on this side. Joe you'll have to handle what's coming your way for now until someone can get here to help." Rod said as he spotted another barrel coming down the river. _Come on knight-boy, make it back here so we can get out of here and call in the exterminators._ Rod thought as he looked at the barrels as they moved closer to the bridge.

Hinewai moved backwards clutching a blue Pokémon egg to her body as her Popplio moved backwards with one eye shut as two of the barrel Chimera moved towards them, clicking their claws as they moved. When she had found the egg Popplio had barked when she had noticed the barrels moving Hinewai and then an orb of pink energy had struck Popplio and forced her to the ground but she had grabbed her Pokémon as the Chimera had raised their eyes and gotten out of the water. Popplio had forced out herself of Hinewai's arms and onto the ground and fired a blast of water at the closest Chimera. Hinewai could only watch as her partner prepared to give her life to try and buy her some more time to live when a knife flew through the air and hit one of the closest Chimera eyes. She turned her head to see Galen standing there with another knife in one hand and a Pokéball in the other.

"GALEN!" Hinewai cried with a note of happiness in her voice as he threw the knife at one of the other Chimera, the knife disappearing into the open front of the barrel and causing one of the eye stalks to drop down into the barrel. He drew his sword and threw his Pokéball. From the ball came a huge, black bipedal Pokémon with plates of silver armor on its back and its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point over its blue eyes. The head armor had two sets of holes on it with two horns jutting out of the front most ones just above and behind its eyes. Its arms had wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs with its hands and feet ending in three claws while behind it a powerful looking thick, long, black tail moved as it looked at the Chimera as its trainer drew his sword.

"Let's start off with something strong Aggron, Flash Cannon on the one with three eyes!" Galen cried, prompting Aggron to point and open its mouth at the Chimera that had all its eyes and fire a blast of white light that hit the Chimera and destroyed the barrel, revealing a long thin black body with three eyestalk above a blank 'face' with six chitin legs and four claws, two sets of two claws at the front and back with two eyestalk above the back claws right before a small 'tail' with fangs on it.

Galen looked at it and had a flash back to the island as drew his sword and started to gain tunnel vision, remembering all his friends Water Chimera like it had killed. He wanted to drive his sword into its head and cut off all its limbs and leave it to starve or be eaten by its fellows as he walked towards it a voice stopped him.

"Galen, what do we do?" Hinewai's question caused him to blink and look at what was happening before him. Galen looked at the lake and realized that river had to go under the bridge, meaning that there might be another stream connecting to the ocean. _We have to get back, and tell Misty. And the Chimera attacking from the sea, if they surround us we might die here we have to move and Aggron can't move that fast and I don't want to let the others know about him._ Galen thought as he looked at the Chimera as they backed away and made a choice.

"Come to me slowly Hinewai, Aggron get ready to strike with another Flash Cannon if they try and get Hinewai." Galen said as he looked at the scene and held his sword, ready to strike if he had to. Hinewai moved softly as she carried the egg towards Galen as her Popplio looked at the Chimera as they watched Hinewai move towards Galen, Aggron taking a step forward and letting out a growl as it flexed its claws as they started to glow white. As soon as Hinewai reached him Galen put his free arm in front of her and they slowly moved backwards as the Chimera moved a step forward as Aggron walked backwards. Hinewai saw Galen tense and move his head towards her.

"Recall your Pokémon and get ready to run as soon as I give an order to Aggron, start running, I'll be right behind you as soon as I recall him. We'll only have ones hot to get this right and we can't use the river to escape." Galan whispered to Hinewai as he looked at the Chimera. Hinewai calmly got her Pokéball and waited for Galen to take action.

"NOW, FLASH CANNON ON THE ONE WITH ONLY TWO EYES!" Galen screamed out as Aggron fired another beam of light at the Chimera that still had its barrel and as soon as the blast hit Hinewai recalled Popplio and was running, Galen recalled Aggron and was right behind her, the two Chimera letting them go and returned to the water, moving away from the direction the bridge was and swimming swiftly away.

Misty saw five more Chimera reach the shore and cursed as she and Elizabeth's Pokémon were forced back. She saw the group that Galen had ran to was coming towards them without him and as she looked at them she realized that Hinewai and Galen weren't with them. She spotted Maria looking shell-shocked as she was pulled along by two girls and spotted Syretia looking over her should as she moved, turning back to the front and spying Misty charged towards her. Reaching Misty she panted for a few seconds before she was able to speak.

"Galen went to get Hinewai, she was left behind when Chimera attacked her! Galen reached us and went…." Syretia trailed off as she looked behind Misty, a sharp intake of breath from Elizabeth causing Misty to turn and pale at what she saw. Farther out the husk of a _car_ was moving through the waves and Misty could see black chitin pressed against the roof of the car through the front window as it moved closer to the shore. Misty spun around and saw Moe running towards her with a panicked expression on his face, grabbing her arm as soon as he got to them.

"There are ten more of those barrels moving towards the bridge from both sides! Rod and Joe are holding them off but more are coming, we've gotta move soon!" Moe said as he tried to pull Misty towards the bridge. Syretia looked at the Chimera coming before closing her eyes and turning her head as she thought of the horrors the last siege had done and what might happen to her friends. She opened her eyes and smiled at what she saw. Misty watched as the car grew four chitin covered legs and two thin looking claws moved out of the car's headlights as four eyes came out of the hood as it reached land.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Syretia called out, prompting Misty to look at her before looking down the beach to see Galen and Hinewai running towards them causing Misty to sigh and start to think they might survive.

"TEN MORE OF THOSE THINGS ARE COMING, GET BACK HERE MOE!" Rod's voice echoed off causing Misty to turn and curse as one of the barrel Chimera grabbed Blastoise and threw it towards them. Elizabeth looked at her Blastoise as it struggled to get back to its feet and when she caught its eyes it nodded when her hand passed over her right ear.

"Misty go help them! Me and Blastoise will handle that thing!" Misty turned and stared at Elizabeth in total shock at what she had heard.

"Elizabeth are you nuts!?" Misty demanded as she looked at her with a frank look.

"Go Misty, I've got a special surprise I was going to show you later but I'll use it to take out the big guy! Just be ready to run once Galen and Hinewai get here!" Elizabeth said as she walked forward and stopped right behind her Blastoise.

"Blastoise, we've stood for our dreams and ambitions ever since we've first met, and together we'll rise higher still!" Elizabeth cried as she moved her hair aside and revealed an earring with a green stone on it that she pressed as Blastoise stood up. Misty stared at the earring and noticed a blue stone around Blastoise's neck.

"That's a!" Misty exclaimed as Moe and Syretia stared in shock at their teacher.

"Blastoise, Mega Evolve!" Elizabeth commanded as Blastoise started to glow. It gained two smaller shells over its arms and the two side cannons on its shell melted away and a larger cannon grew at the center of its shell right over its head as the back of its. Misty looked at Elizabeth before chuckling and turning towards the bridge.

"Hold out until the kids make it here then get back to the bridge, we gotta get out of here soon! Come on Politoed, and you two follow me, we got to help hold the bridge!" Misty said as she ran off, her Pokémon following and the two kids just behind it.

"Now Blastoise; Hydro Pump multiple targets! Keep blasting at the big one but strife with your arms!" Elizabeth commanded. Blastoise raised its arms as a cannon appeared from both shells, each pointing at a different Chimera with the cannon over its head pointing at the car Chimera before three powerful looking blasts of water shot out of them, the water pushing the Chimera back into the water.

Misty ran with all her speed and as soon as she saw the river she cursed. Ten barrels were moving towards them from the sea and she saw them try to reach either the shore line or move towards the underside of the bridge. _They're going after the supports! If they take them out then we'll be stuck here and easy prey! Politoed and their Pokémon can hold them off but we have to leave soon!_ Misty thought as she looked at the river as more barrels moved towards the bridge and looked at her Politoed and back towards the barrels and made a judgment call.

"Keep firing at them like you're doing, Politoed; Ice Beam, full power aim at the mouth of the river then Mud Shot at the closet target in the water!" Misty cried before Politoed jumped straight up and opened its mouth, a light blue ball formed and from it a shot a light blue beam of energy at the where the river meet the ocean and when the beam hit, freezing over the water. Rod looked towards the ocean and saw that the other Chimera at the mouth of the river were frozen in the ice and the other who weren't frozen were trying to destroy the ice with their claws. _Beyond smart, she at one hand kept reinforcements from coming and at the same kind kept them busy, all we have to do now is get away and we can worn the town._ Rod thought as he looked at the few Chimera still in the water as his and Moe's Pokémon blasted them back as Politoed joined them in firing Mudshot at the Chimera still free of the ice.

Maria had kept the others together and had barely raised an eyebrow when Syretia had gone towards Misty and pushed the others toured the bus as people got into their vehicles and pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards Cerulean. Maria looked towards the beach and cursed Hinawai as she thought about Galen. _That witch had to pull Galen-dear down with her, but maybe when he sees her body he'll be able to get away. It's sad but there was a perfect way to get rid of her, I'm so glad my darling knows Moon blast._ Maria thought as she saw the last of the cars pull out, leaving only the bus and their teacher's car remained in the parking lot and looked towards the bridge, hoping that the others would come soon.

"We can't stay here to long mam." A soft voice to her left caused her to look at her butler and move her head closer to him. She just sighed as she saw the other students look towards the bridge and discreetly made a gesture.

"I know but we need a reason to leave them behind. Once you've found one let me know." Maria said as she clutched her arms to her body as she looked about the parking lot, hearing an engine she turned and stared at someone driving a truck into the lot. A man with short black hair got out of the truck and walked towards her.

"Hello, something wrong with the beach… yeah I can see what it is." He said as he drew forth a Pokéball and released a powerful looking Infernape that shot past Maria, who turned and saw it striking a Chimera and sending it flying back down the slope Maria looked at her butler and nodded at him and charged up the bus to her seat before he got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"What the hell are you doing?!" One of the boys demanded as he realized that the bus was leaving without the others. Maria looked at the bridge as two more Chimera got up the bank from the other side as the Inferape blasted fire down at the river.

"Chimera breached this side, we don't have a choice!" Maria said as the bus drove away and the man got a staff from his truck and charged at the other two Chimera.

Galen pulled Hinewai towards the bridge as their teacher fought off the Chimera as the larger one tried to make it to the shore. She clutched the egg to her chest as she ran and looking at the surf she saw at least twenty Chimera moving towards the shore and cursed as they ran. _Why did that blast have to hit_

"We're almost there Hinewai, just a bit more and we've reached the bridge!" Galen said as he looked at the ocean in confusion. _Chimera wearing a kind of armor, this is impossible. But this is reality and they look like crabs so maybe instinct? This is a definite threat and then there's what's happening in Viridian to consider._ Galen thought as he pulled Hinewai along, not even stopping when he saw their teacher fighting with a Mega Pokémon.

"Miss Garcia, we're safe!" Galen called out as they ran past her, not stopping to see her smirk and start to back up as her Blastoise followed her, water blasting from its three canons as it moved. She took in a glance and saw Galen pulling Hinewai after him and smiled as she moved, glad the last of her students were safe.

"Blastoise, come on, we're leaving!" Elizabeth cried as she turned and ran towards the bridge, Blastoise following behind her. _Now all we have to do is hope Misty is holding the bridge and we can get out of here! I really wish I had brought my scythe with me on this trip!_ Elizabeth thought as she ran.

Misty looked towards the beach and smiled when she saw that Galen had Hinewai and Elizabeth was falling back. She turned to the three boys and smirked. _I guess those three really aren't villains after all. The rest of the class made over the bridge and they stayed back. But with those three coming it's time to move._

"You three get back to the parking lot and Syretia go with us and wait for us there! And don't any of you argue with me!" Misty barked as when Rod turned to her, a frown on his face as he fought back a comment that threatented to burst from his mouth. He looked at her and then at the river and the beach and gritted his teeth.

"fine. COME ON YOU TWO! We're out of here! Better stay alive lady!" Rod said as he ran towards the parking lot after he recalled his Pokémon, Syretia, Joe and Moe following behind him. Misty watched them go and smiled at the look of worry they sent her as they ran down the bridge.

"Boss we can't leave them alone against Chimera!" Joe said as they ran with Syretia trailing behind them. Rod gritted his teeth and as they ran and prayed Syretia would stay quite.

"Gym leaders orders guys. But once we get to the end of this thing if the bus is gone we make a firing line and get ready to cover them when they get here and…..OH FUCK!" Rod cursed as he stopped and stared at two Chimera without their barrels fighting against a man with short black hair wielding a staff and an Infernape blasting fire at the river.

"Infernape!" Infernape's cry caused its trainer jumped backwards away from the Chimera and turned his head and saw them.

"Oh hell, you kids were with the buss right, let me handle these two and I'll take you back to the city once we've got an opening!" The man called as the Infernape sent another blast at the water. Rod ran towards the railing and cursed when he saw three Chimera trying to climb up the bank as fire pushed them back, noticing the barrels starting to glow and the smell of burning flesh in the air.

Misty watched as Galen, Hinawai and Elizabeth made it to the bridge as Blastoise lost its Mega evolution as it ran. She saw the larger Chimera directed the others after them as soon as it got to the beach and turned to her Pokémon and gestured for it to follow her.

"Come on Politoed, we're out of here!" Misty called out as she started to run, Politoed following as they led the way over the bridge. She let her speed drop until she was running next to Elizabeth and sent her a look that caused her to laugh.

"Surprised you, didn't I? Got it before I graduated while I was away! I'll tell you all about it when we…where's the bus?" Elizabeth's question caused Misty to look around and noticed that besides Elizabeth's car the only thing in the parking lot was a pickup truck. She looked about and noticed an Infernape blasting fire down at the river and a man with a staff fighting one of the smaller Chimera and the corpse of another one near the battle. Misty watched as the man spun his staff and sent it crashing into the Chimera's head and turned towards the kids that Misty had sent ahead of them. Misty heard a loud crash and saw that part of the bridge at the beach end had fallen into the water and cursed.

"Come on, get to Elizabeth's car!" Misty's cry had caused the staff user to turn and saw what she had and paled a bit before running towards the truck.

"She's right kids, move it! I get my partner once we're mobile so come on!" he cried as he rand, Rod, Joe and Moe moving to join him as Syretia ran to join them as Elizabeth unlocked her car and got in, turning it on as Misty, Hinawai, Galen and Syretia got in. She gunned the engine as soon as they closed the doors and speed away from the beach, the truck right behind them after the man recalled his Pokémon with Rod and his friends in it as they speed towards Cerulean. Elizabeth looked at Misty and saw her pulling out her Pokégear and nodded.

"Calling Jenny?" Elizabeth asked only for Misty to snort.

"No, the station. The raid should have happened by now and if it hasn't she'll have it her 'gear off." Misty's answer caused Elizabeth to raise an eyebrow.

"What raid?" Elizabeth question caused Hinawai to laugh and Misty to smile sheepishly.

Jenny stalked through the house and looked all around as she moved, noticing peeling paper and broken boards on the wall and cursed the old woman. _This is deplorable! I can't wait until I find out who helped set this up so I can ring their neck!_ Jenny thought as she stopped as two officers stopped and went to attention when they saw her, each of them holding a large bag.

"Ma'am! We've successfully cleaned out the children's rooms and started to sweep the upstairs, it looks to be in as bad shape as down here. But the rooms, they were all set up with at least four beds, and I mean all of them." One officer said as he looked up the stairs he had come down. Jenny stood there before she realized just what he had said and looked up at the upper floor with a scowl.

"What size bed are they and how many rooms?" She asked as she turned back to the officers.

"There were 20 in all with only one bathroom with a shower. And the beds were big enough for a teenager to sleep on. How long has this place been set up and how many kids were supposed to be here?" The officer replayed as Jenny put a hand to her forehead and she as she looked up and shook her head.

"Chief, what the hell have we stumbled onto here?" Jenny looked at the other officer and shook her head, wondering that as well.

"If you find out what let me know, right now I'm going to see if I can find anything in her office, let me know if anything happens. Oh send someone to get that stuff to the Gym as soon as possible." Jenny ordered as she walked off. The officers saluted and moved towards the front door, muttering to themselves as they moved. Jenny let her thoughts wander to how that woman had let herself be led towards where she was ambushed and the glare Jenny had received when she was arrested as Jenny walked through the building, while it looked angry on the surface that woman's eyes were blank and lifeless. _I can't wait until I can integrate that witch, maybe we'll be able to get her to crack but something about her just isn't human, I don't know what but there's something about her._ Jenny just sighed as she entered the room, the sound she made causing the officers there to notice her and salute before returning to examining the room, one of them coming towards her.

"There's something not right about this place boss, there's signs of her living here but we haven't found any fingerprints on any surface here." The officer said as Jenny looked around.

"There are no fingerprints on anything at all; but what about the computer?" Jenny's question caused him to rub the back of his head as he looked at the computer and turned back to her with a frown.

"There's oil residue on the keyboard and we've started to generate some possible codes given how much residue is on them. And we're looking at that cabinet, it has the second most buildup of anything here, it's like she just sits down and is dead to the world. Chief….this woman…even with what she did, she, nothing about this _normal_." The officer said with an edge of slight hysteria to his voice. She reached over and patted his shoulder before a cry caused them to whip their heads to look at the office examine the cabinet.

"Found a false back boss, a lot of vials of some kind of glowing liquid in a hidden space." The officer said as he brought one out to show everyone. Another officer looking over the fireplace stopped and looked at the fireplace closer and used a poker to move some ash.

"Broken glass here, probably from the vials." He said as he reached for an evidence bag and put the glass he found in it. The tech working on the computer stopped and went pale as he stood there.

"Hey chief, didn't the file said she recorded the sale of those kids as scholarships to boarding school?"

"Yeah, what have you found?" Jenny said a feeling of fear was coming over her as she slowly turned. _Not in my city, she wouldn't be so stupid to do it in a city with a gym leader, especially one who caused her to run!_ Jenny thought as she looked at the officer.

" _Scholarship_ applications for all the three younger kids and a not that more children will be coming in next week, a full bus load!" The officer said with a scowl on his face. Jenny went still and walked behind the computer and looked at the computer and read the text in the message and sat down in the chair behind it in total shock. Slowly she gritted her teeth and started to release a feeling of rage as the officer backed up away from her before she slowly raised her head, a look of rage on it that stopped them still.

"I want an officer, no a full squad undercover here for the next week, once that bus comes here take the kids and the driver into custody and find out where the kids came from, is that clear!" She snarled as the officers saluted before moving about investigating the room. Jenny sank down and looked at the scream, her rage leaving her as she tried to understand just how someone could be so insanely stupid.

Jenny looked up from the as an officer came into the room at a run, stopping and panting once he reached the desk the computer was on.

"The Gym Leader called chief, the beach the field trip was at, it was attacked by Chimera. She said she got all the people there away safely but she's heading to the gym right now, said she had to warn you they were aquatic. The station called the mayor and sent the militia towards the Sea River to start a watch and called a meeting tomorrow to figure out how to handle this." Jenny could only stare in shock before she lunged to her feet and moved towards the entrance so she could get to her bike so she could get to the Gym.

Maria got off the bus as soon as it got to the Gym and looked around as the others from the beach stood around or in their cars. The time had been half as long as it took to get there with her butler driving at least twice as fast to get back to the city safely, as the rest of the class got off the and noticed a few dark looks sent towards her as cars started to pull up. As parents rushed towards their children and more cars started to park she knew that she had to something to talk her way out of but she was confident she could handle it.

As the students reached their parents and grabbed them one of them looked around with an angry look on his face. Maria noticed him and once he opened his mouth she knew her acting lessons would face a true test here.

"Where's that teacher of yours, I have a piece of my mind to give her about the danger you were all in." An older looking man asked as his daughter hugged him. She and a few other girls started to tear up as most of the boys looked murderous

"She's back there at the beach….we left her behind!" One of them said as the parents looked at each other. Maria made her face appear to be sorrowful as she took a step forward and cough to get the parents attention.

"She stayed behind with her Blastoise to hold them back and we were going to wait but then the Chimera came into the parking lot and we had to go. It would have gotten us if someone hadn't held it off. I mourn that there were still others who…" Maria trailed off when they all heard a horn blare and turned to see the pickup truck with Moe and Joe in the back and their teacher driving up in her car. Maria stood still as she watch Miss. Garcia pull up and as soon as the car was stopped Misty walked out and looked at Maria's butler. Jenny drove up on her motorcycle as Misty walked over and slugged the butler who crumpled to the floor.

"If you ever leave someone behind to the Chimera ever again I'll drag you down into the ocean and drown you!" Misty declared as she looked down at man as Jenny walked up with a frown on her face.

"My apology's mam but the Chimera came at us and I judge the lives of those I could save more than the lives I might save if I stayed." The butler said as he lay there. Jenny stopped and looked down at the man before sighing and clearing her throat, causing those there to look at her.

"You could have driven to the exit and waited there, but I'll accept that you aren't trained to handle Chimera evacuations, if I learn you have such experience then we will talk again." Jenny said as she reached down and helped the man to his feet. Jenny turned towards the people and held up her hand.

"The mayor has called up the militia to guard the river to the ocean! Go home people we will be have a town meeting the day after tomorrow at the earliest so please, go home." Jenny called out as people started to move to their cars, parent's shepherding their children.

"Listen Misty, I'll come back later and take a statement about what happened at the beach, I need to go and check the watch that was put at the river, I'll see you later." Jenny said before walking back to her bike and riding off.

Maria moved towards her butler when she spotted Hinawai being helped out of their teacher's car by Galen and forced herself not to react as she walked to her butler and they moved towards her home, signaling her followers to meet up later. _So you survived didn't you Hinawai? That's fine, in time I'll make it so you wished the Chimera had gotten you!_ Maria pledged as she walked away.

Galen watched Maria go; in the ride back to the Gym Hinawai had said an orb of pink energy had struck her Pokémon before the Chimera had attacked, that was a Pokémon move to be sure and giving what he thought, he was sure that she had something to do with it. All in all Maria was looking to be someone he should keep an eye on. He watched her go and barley noticed Hinawai and Misty coming towards him until Misty spoke up.

"I know I said it kid, but good job out there kid, really!" Misty said, causing him to turn his head towards her voice and saw her, Syretia, Elezabeth and Hinawai walking towards him and gave a small shrug.

"I just used my training and skills. There was nothing more." Galen said causing Misty to smirk.

"I'll bet. Anyway, Miss Emerald said she'll be making some soup, any of you want to join us, I think Hinawai would like it if you do Galen." Misty said, causing Hinawai to blush and look away as Syretia started to giggle.

"MISTY!" Hinawai said as she closed her eyes. Galen looked on in confusion and before a noise caused them to turn and look at Elizabeth as her Pokégear rang. Opening it she sighed at the message.

"Love to stay but my boss is calling, I'm thinking he'll be finding a way to fire me." Elizabeth said as she closed her Pokégear and sighed. Misty reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey, like I said if you need a job we could do with a new sub leader around here." Misty said with a smirk before Galen sighed.

"If you're fired I think I'll look into homeschool, you were the only teacher that didn't feel like my…previous ones." Galen said with a small scowl.

"Same with me, there's just something not right about that place." Syretia said as she looked at Elizabeth.

"I don't like how the vice principle looks at us during gym class." Hinawai muttered softly, only Syretia heard and gained a dark look in her eyes. _I really need to look into the bastards at the top at that school, that would be whore in particular._ Syretia thought as she tried to keep her face neutral.

"Thanks kids, I'll come back alter Misty, save a bowl for me." Elizabeth said before she walked back to her car, got in and drove off. Misty watched her go and turned back to the three kids.

"So besides Hinawai; any of you two want to join us?" Misty asked Galen and Syretia. Galen looked at Misty and just smiled.

"A meal with people is always better then eating alone, so if you're having me I'll be proud to join." Galen said as Syretia started to chuckle.

"I'd love to stay girl, but I got a date with some pizza and a friend for a live chat so see you later!" Syretia called as she ran off. As soon as Syretia's face was away from the others she gained a glare as she ran. It was time to look into the school and fiend what it was hidden, and if Maria was connected.

Misty watched Syretia run off and led the way into the gym, sure that the next few days would be interesting one way or another. _Time to sharpen my trident and get every one of my Team ready for war. If this is the next Siege, it'll break on Cerulean's walls!_ Misty swore as she opened the Gym's doors.

Rod got out of the truck and looked at the driver. On the way back to Cerulian the man, Genten had introduced himself as a professional trainer and traveler. Rod turned and looked at Maria as she walked away and turned to see Galan and Hinawai walked into the gym and sighed. _So the bitch didn't say anything to us; that might be just the calm before the storm. Still Knight-boy surprised me; maybe with his help we can handle the bitch._ Rod thought before a voice surprised him.

"Girl trouble or life trouble kid?" Rod turned at the question and looked at Genten who had walked behind him, jumping back in shock. _HOW THE HELL DID HE GET BEHIND ME!_ Rod's thought as his heart pounded.

"Well that was a nice drive kid, maybe I'll see you around, if you want to talk just find me." Genten said as he got in his truck and drove off. Moe and Joe came up behind Rod and looked at Genten's truck and followed Rod when he turned and walked towards their homes.

Skull laughed as he rode his motorcycle down the streets of Cerulean city as he led his gang back towards his home. Another day of causing trouble for Jenny and soon he'll have a good meal made by that _servant bitch!_ Ever since the old lady came to that place he's been living the life! He smirked as he turned but served to the side and stopped when he saw that police cars were at the end of the road, some officers moving about between the street and where he slept. He looked and noticed Rio talking with an officer and snarled to himself as he turned and drove away when he noticed Rio had seen him and reacted. As his gang followed him he took a risk and looked back and cursed as he saw police cars chasing them. He dropped some speed and waited until he was riding just ahead of some of them before giving his orders.

"Split up, meet at base 2!" He barked before swerving down a back alleyway away from the cars. As he drove he cursed and wondered just what the heck had happened to cause the cops to find out where he slept and what that asshole Rio was doing talking to them. Sure he made a bit of trouble and forced trainers into wager battles but he did that way outside of the local's jurisdiction so why the hell?!

As he drove on he heard sirens and looked back and saw that a patrol car had found him and when he turned his head back he noticed a billboard and smirked as he turned to drive through an occupied lout. He crashed through a local farmers market and sneered as the peons dived out of the way as he drove through, a few cursing at him as they looked on. Hearing the sirens die out he drove on wards towards his gang's base, time to see if that tech-nut that he'd kept had heard anything.

Spike pulled up to an abandoned junkyard in the east of Cerulean and drove around the back and drove through a five foot hole in the wall and drove between stacks of rusty abandoned cars as he moved towards a mound with a rusty trailer casting a long shadow next to it and he drove down a hidden ramp in the shadow set against the mound into a cavern with a river disappearing into the darkness and a complex with a fence with gates wide open. He drove into the complex and saw all of his gang clustered about heaters talking quietly as they stood around. As soon as Spike parked his bike one of his men came towards him and quivered under the glare Spike sent

"Where's the nut?" That was all Spike said before the man pointed towards a building with a dynamo that Spiked stalked towards as his gang got out of his path as he grabbed a Pokéball.

Soft music echoed in a lab as a man in a grey lab coat with black stains on it with a black beard and hair smiled serenely as he stood before a blackboard as he wrote out an equation as he hummed and stopped when he heard a roar. Turning he saw the door to the room slammed open as Spike stalked in, a tall green dinosaurian like Pokémon with a grey diamond like patch of scales on its belly bellow two holes on both sides of its chest followed him in. It had several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders and a tail that ended in a ring of spikes. As the man stood away from the black board and walked towards Spike his smile never left his face.

"Ahh Spike my boy, I've heard you had a bit of a bother with the police so I decided to look into why and that woman who controlled you orphanage was so far beyond what could be allowed." The man said, causing Spike to stop in his tracks.

"The old lady, what the hell did she do to cause that circus?" Spike demanded as he looked at him. _The old bitch was a pain to those punks and the brats but she never touched them! And she made sure the oldest brat got into that school so how did anything she do cause that circus._

"Yes well, I supposed that slave traders are one thing that Jenny will want to keep out of the city." The man said as he walked towards a tea pot.

"Slave trader?!" Spike demanded in shock. _That old lady did that, maybe that's why she told those brats to always clean the unused room, was she trying to get a bigger stock ready for buyers._ Spike wondered as he thought of what he could do with some forced labor and cursed that the old lady never told him.

"Oh yes. It was a few years ago in Johto, she sold some kids to a mine and got away clean from what I've heard. Oh and the project is on schedule, the machine will be ready when I said it will if there are no complications." The man said as Spike went over what he had seen and how she had always sent Rio out for grocery's, saying it was her job to earn her keep. Spike turned and walked back towards the door, stopping before it.

"Find out how they learned the old broad was there. I wanna have a talk with the person responsible." Spike said with a snarl as he left the room, his Tyranitar following behind him, the door closing automatically, as soon as they were gone the man gained a look of rage and pressed a button on his watch, a hat opening and a three foot tall vacuum cleaner came out and moved about where Tyranitar had stood and started to clean up the _contamination_ the monster had left in its wake.

"Keep using those abomination you little brat, very soon my driller will be done and when I've gathered enough materials to last until I get to another source or find a good enough patsy then I'll end you and your little gang." He said with a chuckle as he moved towards the blackboard to continue his work.

"Inexcusable! This whole trip was inexcusable Miss. Garcia!" The person yelling at Elizabeth was an older man with glass wearing a grey suit and was bald. He sat behind a desk as Elizabeth stood before him.

"How the hell was anything about the trip inexcusable?! Three Chimera Hunters pronounced the place clean and as soon as I was made aware that something might be wrong I started to get them back to the bus and when they attacked I stayed behind to protect them and because of my actions all my students and everyone on that beach returned home safe!" Elizabeth snapped as she crossed her arms as she met his glare with her own. As the principle spluttered Elizabeth glared at him. _I knew this old bastard would try and find some way to put the blame on me for what happened on the trip! And I bet he was counting on me being so flustered he'd be able to make me admit it was my fault and get me fired so he'd come out smelling like roses. After Hinewai said he never talked to her I can't be surprised about this._ Elizabeth thought as she crossed her arms as she looked at the principle who recovered enough to glare at her.

"And while we're on the topic of an excusable action, Hinewai told me you never talked to her about when she was attacked, Why didn't you talk with her Principle Zakson?" Elizabeth asked with a scowl on her face as he glared back at her.

"That doesn't matter! What we're talking about is the field trip! What happened was a tragedy and someone needs to shoulder the blame! Like it or not that's you Miss Garcia!" Principle Zakson roared as he looked at her. She just shook her head and turned, walking to the door and opening it before speaking.

"Fine, fire me if you will but I will make sure everyone knows you did so to us me as a scapegoat." Elizabeth said as she walked out and slammed the door before she heard a low laugh. _Of course she would be here._ Elizabeth thought as she turned towards the sound, knowing who would be there.

"So sad to see you leaving us Elizabeth, I really thought that you might have a future here." A sultry sounding voice called out to her as she left the office. She turned to see a tanned woman with long wavy black hair with red eyes in a low cut suit that exposed the top of her large breasts and a low skirt with black heels. Her lips were in a cruel smirk as she leaned back and pushed out her breasts. Elaine Urena had been a problem since Elizabeth had walked into the school, the kind of person who seemed to love manipulating people to do what she wanted and wasn't above using her sexuality to get students to do her bidding.

"Yes she only had to get used to how we do things here then she might have lasted longer Elaine." The speaker was a tall man with beady eyes and shady brown hair in a grey suit and pants with a smug smirk on his face. _Their rooms are on the opposite side of the school from the office, so they made their decision before I even got here, I knew something was wrong with this place but I just can't believe them! Still I don't have to hold back anymore if that's the way it is._ she thought as she looked at the Vice principle Derek Argent, a man who she felt would have been a great mass murder in a different life. Whenever the students went to a competition he always made snide comments if they lost.

"I see then that the court jester and the chief mistress have decided to come and say their farewells, you know I always wondered how you got that repugnant aroma to follow you around Derek." Elizabeth said as she looked at the two _teachers_ in front of her, prompting Elaine to laugh some more.

"So you do have a bit to you after all, so sad you won't be staying around here in Cerulean." Elaine finished with a smirk. Elizabeth looked at her with confusion at what she had just heard.

"Yes, once the Gym Leaders get back and we tell them that you and the Gym Trainer are responsible for this sad thing, then you two probably won't be able to get a job in this city again." Derek said as he shook his head with a wicked gleam in his eyes, causing Elizabeth to look at him in total shock. _They don't know who went with me, only that she was a gym Trainer. And those three believe them over me and their sister? I can't wait for them to try._

"So it doesn't matter that I did everything right, got all my students home with nothing more than a scare or a few bruises, you three, the principle, the vice and a teacher who hasn't lead a trip since I've been here?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at the two of them, prompting Elaine to smirk at her.

"It's called politics honey; learn it and maybe you won't end up begging on a street corner." Elaine said with a superior look. Elizabeth just chuckled and walked past them.

"I guess we'll see just what happens when they get back." Elizabeth said as she left the office and walked towards her car in the school parking lot. As she walked her hand went to her Pokémon gear and she turned off the record function, everything that she had heard since she had walked into North Lane was recorded, and with that she closed the chapter of her life in North Lane.

Syretia sat before her computer as she leaned back and thought about all she had learned about her friends today, Galen was a former child soldier, the bully trio were actually victims and miss perfect was behind all that had trouble Hinewai. And Hinewai's necklace wasn't a Mystic Water but Legendary Water and was giving to her as an inheritance from her mother, and looking into her family would be _wrong_ but nothing said she couldn't look into Mystic Water! She let her hands fly over the controls as she moved from website to website, gathering what knowledge she could find on Pokémon Items and their history, what small amount there was.

"I can't believe this, it's like someone whitewashed a whole chapter of history. We use these items and we don't know where they came from, just what are they trying to hide?" Syretia spoke as she looked over maybe a page of information about general items that enhanced Pokémon and there seemed to be nothing about **when** __they were first used, she knew from some research that **when** people first created the Pokéballs was a high subject of debate, but this was something so far beyond even her wildest dreams.

"Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way; maybe I should look into legends dealing with the ocean and Water in general and maybe hit the conspiracy sites." Syretia mused as she entered three words into a search engine 'Ancient' and 'Water' 'Ocean' and waited for the results to be shown. As she moved down something caught her eye.

"'The Ballade of the Water's Vengeance'? What's in the world is this." She opened the page and what came up on her screen was blue text on a background of black with strange blue hieroglyphics on the borders. As she looked over the page she read the words out loud and started to get a chill down her spine.

"'They say in the old days before the dawn of the League, before the Treaty of Defense in the warring days of old before the 5th Chimera Siege in the days of lore there was a town along the southern ocean in Kanto whose Lords hosted pirates from all over with no care to what they did in their territory. They gave to this family tribute, treasures and slaves that included beauties most fair from afar and they raided local targets for them in, thus did the lord of that city come to dominate the region as the pirates destroyed their foes and their forces conquered the survivors.

For two generations did their darkness stain the land as Kanto fought until it came to the third generation and one day while rumors of people banding together to find and burn out the home port of the pirates did an event that broke them. As a ship sailed into port; damaged and frozen from the attacks by Beasts of the Elements and the slaves who came to unload it never knew that their deliverance had at last come. The crew was skittish and blamed the damage upon a herd of Lapras and made to unload their cargo and leave as soon as possible when the supervisor did see a tanned beauty with hair of water green and a face sculpted by divine hands lashed to the mast. She was taken by for the lording to possess and after she was gone from their ship did the pirates leave the port with barely time to put new provisions on their ship.

Upon highest the hour of the darkness, when the moon was directly overhead did fog of ice come upon the harbor as ships silently moved toward the docks. From the ships poured forth warriors with tanned skin in cloths of blue, fighting with beasts of the Water while they commanding the elemental alongside the Beasts and together Beasts and man they stick down all who came at them, freeing those held in bondage as they moved towards the base of those who were lords of the port and came upon it like a tsunami. The slaves huddled with those who were free but trapped under their lords rule until the cries and screams from within were done and while those of the Water left the one of the slaves who was at the docks when the ship came in saw the tanned beauty leave those who could only be her kindred.

When the force that had banded together to hunt down the pirates came upon the city the next day they came to a city of horrors. As they poured into the city from the landward direction they came across men with arms frozen in ice or the desiccated remains with shrunken features, some poor souls still alive. When they came across the freed slaves and towns folk they were told of the raid and the leaders and they're strongest followers came upon the base of the lords did a horror beyond the town. The servants and slaves within huddled in the basement and one of the pleasure slaves directed them to the main hall, her face white and eyes full of terror. Upon the chamber did they come and saw the lords and their favored ones slaughtered.

Bodies cut in half; desiccated corpse everywhere in the hall but it was of the current lord that was the worst. His arms were torn from his body, ice driven through his knees and his head desiccated and in a block of ice looking at the carnage of the hall. It is said that one of the leaders did drop his weapon with shock when he thought he saw the eyes of the head move and look at him, a look of agony within still living eyes. When the army asked of the identity of those who purged the town of the evil that had infected it they were told of the warriors and the beauty, one of the slaves who was at the docks when the pirates who brought her arrived did say that he saw the supervisor tear from her neck a necklace of a glowing liquid in a crystal. Thus did the last of the great pirate strongholds of Kanto fall and soon after was the predecessor of the Unifying Treaty wrote so they could defend each other if such evil or the warriors returned for a greater revenge." Syretia looked at the bottom of the text and a picture of a tanned man in blue clothing with greenish hair standing beside a Feraligatr and he seemed to be directing a whip of water to strike at a pirate, around the man's neck was a pendent with a liquid inside it. Syretia looked at the picture and gave a small laugh at what she had just read. She had seen some weird stuff on the conspiracy sites but this took the cake.

"Okay that was so out there I can't even think of something to say, I mean people using Pokemon Moves?" A chime caused her to look up and smile when she saw a message had been received from Happy, she owed her a favor and she might know something about who really funded North Lane and help her get inside the vice principals life.

Misty sighed, that had been a long day, a Chimera outbreak at the beach, she would be in a meeting tomorrow with the town council about how to handle it, Jenny would be stopping by to interview the other kids about that _witch_ , Elizabeth would come over to fill out paperwork to become a Gym Trainer again and then there were her sisters to contact about what had happened! No matter how you looked at it the next few days were going to be busy, she's lucky that Elizabeth came back to the gym and would handle any challengers for a few days but given how the League reacted to things she might have to call on some other people to handle it, maybe the LT would be willing to help, and there was _him_ to contact, Ash did say he was a strong person with good morals. She let these thoughts play through her mind as she walked towards a computer and sat down before she logged into a chat room.

DepthLover: Hello guys, how have you all been for the last month?

PokeBaker: hey DepthLover, WorldTraveler was just telling us how a **FEMALE** friend of his was kidnapped and he destroyed another gang to save her, say, have you heard from RockDock, there a reason he isn't here?

Misty absorbed what she read and gained a glare on her face. _Another girl is traveling with Ash, what does he do collect one for each continent?_ She fumed before a beep brought her back.

WorldTraveler: She wasn't kidnapped alone, someone else was taken too and they attacked my friend twice already! And yeah, where is RockDoc?

PastSeaker: Of course she wasn't WorldTraveler, of course that makes is so much better. So why's she traveling with you, did you destroy her bike too?

Misty chuckled at that and wondered if there was a new member of the 'Ash Destroyed my Bike Club'.

DepthLover: What are the odds something like that would happen for a third time PastSeaker, twice was enough! But I can't believe that this happened over the last few days when at the same time what happened to me did to!

WorldTraveler: No I didn't! She's and old friend that lived in Pallet during the last Siege and moved to Kalos for her mom's career after the Pokémon Racing circuit died! And what happened to you and Rockdoc DepthLover?

Misty sighed and just wondered what she could say that might not cause her friends to worry. _But I have to let Ash and Brock know about her, I can't not tell them about it._ A beep brought her back and smiled at the replay.

PastSeaker: You still there, nothing happened on you end did it? If you don't want to talk about what happened to you don't have to but have you heard from Brock?

DepthLover: Yeah, just getting my thoughts in order and I don't mind guy. So here it what happened to me, my sisters got me a surprise makeover when I thought it was just some pampering at a spay, found a girl under attack by three others who it seems were tortured to do so, discovered she was an orphan from an rather mercantile caretaker, took a field trip with the class whose teacher is one of my oldest friends and when we were there a swarm of Chimera of at least two kinds attack the whole beach, fought them off and got home to tell Jenny what happened.

Misty just looked at the screen as a few minutes ticked by before she received replies to the bombshell she dropped.

PastSeaker: Chimera, near your city, are you okay did everyone escape alive?

PokeBaker: Two kinds, were they different colors, any of them?

WorldTraveler: A swarm attacked a beach, were you alone with the class or were others there to, I mean Chimera usually pick off loners.

Misty chuckled before a notice of an invitation to a private chat came from Ash. Better reply to the general chat before that one.

DepthLover: Now that you mention they were all black and what I could see they were all black and get this, they used steel barrels and the larger one the wreck of a car as armor.

WorldTravelerPM- DepthLover: It wasn't **her** was it Misty, don't tell me that bitch was still free after all these years!

DepthloverPM- WorldTraveler: Yeah, it was her. Jenny told me they never published it because she got away, Jenny even thought she might have been in the Orange Islands, one of the smaller one with her ill-gotten profits.

PastSeaker: I don't know how the League in Kanto is, but back home they would drag their feet a bit if Chimera attacked people away from the main cities, how much help do you expect?

Depthlover: Not much really, I'm thinking about calling the LT for help and a certain person who travels with a rather large collection whose spending some time around here. So you're challenging the Kalos league? How's it been there?

WorldTraveler: Complicated. The people here defer to old nobles and give them preferential treatment and a new friend said some people still rule cities as Kings. And the gang leader was one of them. Thankfully it seems that the Gym cities put that treatment to the Gym leader so I expect that he'll go away for a long time. Escpecially given how abused that Volcarona was, scars and a dead eye not to mention its mental state. They had to kill it. And stop not telling us about Rockdock DepthLover

Misty brought a hand to her face and felt tears come from her eyes as she read was Ash had written and couldn't believe what someone had done to a Pokémon. Misty just looked at the last messages and was worried how Ash would react to what she had to 'say' about Brock.

Depthlover: Fine I can't keep it from you, there was an outbreak of a virus or a mold spore that he thought might be from a Chimera and he got together an expedition into the mountains to find the source, when he contacted me he said they were departing the next morning so there wasn't enough time for me to get there.

WorldTraveler: If he went into the mountains then it must be airborne, DepthLover isn't a hurricane due to hit the area in the next few days?

Depthlover: Yes there is.

PastSeaker: If the outbreak is airborne then it might hit Pallet! And being on a mountain during a hurricane, that's crazy!

Depthlover: He said he'll just do a quick survey and get down before it hits and he's been gone a few days now. We have to trust him to come back alive and that's all.

A ping came from the computer and she looked up and saw Ash had written another message.

WorldTraveler: Sorry guys, the doctor wants to look over a few injuries I'd gotten during my raid, I see you all in a weak or so back here.

Misty read this and noticed a pop up that said WorldTraveler had logged out and sighed. _That's Ash, can't take care of himself without someone making him do so, put all the attention on others and never himself. And I bet he'll send a message back to Pallet Town about the hurricane and outbreak._ Misty thought as she noticed a message from Dawn and May before they both logged out.

PokeBaker: See you later Girls.

PastSeaker: See you there.

Misty signed out and logged into a secret chat room that the Ash and Brock didn't know about and saw the other two had logged in. A secret chat room to talk as girls only, was just what she needed after the long day she had.

PokeBaker: So they got you a surprise makeover, how'd it come out?

PastSeaker: Don't tell us you don't have a picture of the result, how outside of your normal style was it at the end?

Misty saw the first message and laughed, this was just what she needed to unwind, sometime talking with her friends.

Hinewai smiled as she leaned back in the bathtub as she let her body soak in the water. That old bitch was going to jail and she was free from that nightmare and they would be staying at the gym until they had a permanent place to stay so there was that. And she had found out why who was really after her momma's necklace. _It doesn't make any sense at all; it's just Mystic Water in a custom container! Or is it? Mom's gone, she was the last of her family and I can't get anything more about it anyone I know. Maybe I could ask what Syretia finds; I know that she'll be looking in to it and Maria. And that's not even talking about teacher, if she quits I'm going homeschool with her as a tutor if she wants to. She is the only person who makes that school worthwhile._ Hinewai thought as she looked up and her eyes grew hard as she looked at her necklace on the counter.

Her thoughts went to the Chimera attack and she blushed when she thought of how Galen had come and saved her when he had attacked those Chimera. _It's going to be a bit hard here for a while but Galen proved to me if age isn't a factor to how strong you can be. If he could handle it then I could and I have a few tricks I could use if I have to. I know I promised mom only to use them where only Pokémon could see them but I think he, Misty and Syretia have proven that I can trust them. If things happen that I have to make a choice between my secrets or their life then I know what I will choose if it comes to that._ Hinawai thought as she leaned back.

"Maria, I don't know why you want my inheritance but I made two promises to my mother, one to always protect that and keep it from the light of a full moon. And to use all my abilities to do so even those I keep hidden from others." Hinewai said as she raised one of her hands over the water as her eyes started to glow blue before streams of water flew into the air creating a coiled stream that formed a figure eight and went back down into the water at the other end.

"Start a war if you want to Maria, I'll face your best and I'll weather your storm. I'll drag everything you've done into the light of day and expose you as the bitch I know you are. I stand against you with everyone who would help me and I break you and let everyone know just what kind of person you really are." Hinewai said as she started to get out of the tub and cleaned herself up. She had to finish cleaning up and get to the dining room in the evacuation center, Emerald was going to make one of her specialties, chicken soup with some homemade bread on the side. She was a great cook and some of her homemade cooking was always something to enjoy and this would be a great meal.


End file.
